The Fate of Two
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: Two friends are kidnapped, escape/saved, all in the same day? They have no clue why or how they came to be in Karakura Town. All the two know, is that it's a long way from Konoha Village. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, ect. are the property of the respectful owners/author that own them. I, The author of this one story, is no way associated with owners, creators, or any producers of any media. No copyright is intended. All OC's belong to me, and my sister Gaara'sLover95.

Reviews would be nice please!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Today was awful!" Maika Uchiha moaned dramatically to me, Mimi Inuzuka.

Maika Uchiha had pink hair with black streaks in it, that reached to her mid thigh. It was in a braid so it was easier to fight in. She was wearing a black fishnet shirt with bandage's underneath it, black short's that was mid thigh. Her ninja hip pouch was on her right hand side, which was over some bandage's to make sure it don't fall off. Her Forehead protector was on her left thigh. She was also smaller than Mimi.

I have very dark blue hair, and very dark brown tips of my bangs, hair flare, and the bottom. My hair goes down to my waist. I was wearing netting material under my shirt, and the entire left leg. My shirt is long sleeved, with one of the shoulders of it down. The main color of it is gray. A dull bright blue covers the collar of the shirt and shoulders. I have a red fire like swirl on my shirt sleeve, on my upper left arm. I stitch it to all of my clothing, to show who my mother is. A darker gray form of a somewhat rounded mountain in the front of my shirt, that stops just below my chest. A zipper outlines it. Only father knows that I unzip it to show off my midriff when start to feel too confined. My mother would be worried if she ever found out. I wore short light gray capris, coming just under my knees, and my ninja hip pouch is on my right hand side. I wear the broad flat, open toed shoes like most in the village. I have the markings on my face as any of those from the Inuzuka clan, under pale gray and slightly purplish gray eyes. My partner, Shippou was a young fully silver looking puppy, with a dark red-ish brown half moon on his left along with three small dots of the same color. He is always on my shoulder. I keep my bangs over my right, purplish silver gray eye. My headband is tied to my neck, not loosely, but tight.

The two of us have been best friends since we started at the Ninja Academy. Although Maika is now only fourteen, and me sixteen, we were close. Almost like sisters some say. Maika had come to the Academy at a young age, but was put in the same higher class that I was in. We were usually called the Angel and Devil duo. With me rarely going off at others, and thinking before I acted. While Maika was always in the mess of things, or starting of things. We usually walked in the near-by forest of Konoha, where we talked about our day or week.

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad!" I said smiling, as my partner Shippou barked from my shoulder.

"It was! Kurenai-Sensei wouldn't leave me be about me yelling at Riku's lazy ass, and me beating on Ren's stuck up one! I swear those two don't even put any effort!" Maika yelled in frustration.

I laughed, and patted Shippou. "Don't laugh! You have the more active twin, Tsubasa Nara. And the always perfect, what-his-name."

"You mean Takeo Uzumaki? He's not perfect! He has no control over his Chakra, and always makes it seem he meant for 'things' to happen." I said, and started acting out.

"Yeah! That's right! It was my plan! Atta boy!" I said, making my voice in a monotone, mocking my team mate. Both of us laughed, and stopped at a large oak.

The oak was where we usually stopped and to hang out. We climb up, and I sat on the lower branch, as Maika stood on the one higher and opposite side. I leaned my head against the trunk.

"We really shouldn't be making fun of our team mates." I said. "After all, we all passed the Chunin Exams." I pointed out.

"Still! Couldn't they put a little effort! They hadn't done it since the exams! And another-What the?" Maika stopped, as feathers started falling.

I gasped, recognizing this Jutsu. The Feather Illusion Jutsu. "Maika! We have to get away now! This is the Feather Illusion Jutsu!" I said, and jumped from the tree.

I landed sleepily, my sleeve getting caught, and I heard a ripping sound. I didn't pay much attention to it. Maika landed beside me, and nearly collapsed as well. The two of us started running away, but I knew that we were in the jutsu for to long. Shippou nearly fell off my shoulder, but I caught him, as he passed out not long after. If I wasn't bad at genjutsu, I would have released us. 'Just our luck.'

"Maika!" I said, seeing her drop, fast asleep.

I kept a hold of Shippou in one hand, and got a kunai out to protect myself, as I faced the two who had followed us.

"Look's like one's still awake. Thought you said that you would have them out in less than a minute." A gruff voice said from the tree above me and my fallen friend.

I looked up, and saw two figures. Both clad in dark clothing. "Who are..you?" I managed to ask, trying to shake the sleepiness from my head. I dropped my kunai, and fell onto my side, passed out.

"Not much of a fight." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez said, letting his hood fall back to reveal his light-blue spiky hair, and eyes with the markings of the Panthera gunes of cats.

"Why Aizen, and your boss Pein want these two, I'll never know." He said, as he picked up Mimi and out her over his shoulder. And put her mutt in a sack.

"..." Itachi said nothing, as he did the hand signals to send Grimmjow back.

"See you in a while." Grimmjow said, before smoke covered him, and he was gone.

* * *

(At Konoha)

"Those two are late again!" Takeo Uzumaki said, frustrated, and pacing in front of a ramen cookery.

"Patience Takeo. They could still be talking. You know those two, like all girls. Talk, talk, talk." Riku said, yawning.

His twin, Tsubasa nodded, and yawned as well.

"My cousin doesn't always talk." Ren Hyuga said, glaring at the boys.

"Well why aren't they here?" Takeo asked, arms crossed.

"Yeah." Riku and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"..How should I know!" He said, and sighed. "Fine. Let's go to the oak tree, and drag them back if we have to."

"Sounds good to me!" Takeo said, smirking

"Us too!" The twins said.

"I just know that it will be troublesome thought." Riku said under his breath, and sighed.

"Atta boy!" Takeo said, smiling, and thumped Riku on the back.

Ren nodded, and the four started for the forest. It wasn't long before they got to the oak tree. But they all noticed something was wrong. Something was different. And something was making them all jumpy suddenly. The girl's weren't there. And everyone knew that this was where the two always went to talk. Takeo walked a little of ways away from the oak, having spotted something.

"Ren...can you see anything?" Tsubasa asked, as he and his brother jumped into the tree to get a closer look.

Ren made a hand sign, and closed his eyes.

"Byakugan!" He said, and opened his soft lavender eyes. The veins beside them had popped out, and were visible.

He looked around, and noticed some something different with the air, and chakra left over. But, instead of two, there was four. And one of the four felt...wrong and frightening. He gasped, as he let go of his Byakugan.

"Guys! Guys! Look!" Takeo said, running up to them, holding something in his hands.

The other three grouped around them, and their eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, ect. are the property of the respectful owners/author that own them. I, The author of this one story, is no way associated with owners, creators, or any producers of any media. No copyright is intended. All OC's belong to me, and my sister Gaara'sLover95.

Reviews would be nice please!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Grimmjow appeared above Karakura town. He had to rest for a moment, it took a lot of spiritual power, and another's chakra to make it work. But he planned not to be long, so as not to be noticed. He shifted the girl so as one would carry a sack. He was about to open the portal to get to Loss Noches, when Canadian geese flew at him. He instinctively swiped at the geese, letting the girl and her dog fall. When he realized this, he started after her, but came up short. She was caught by the bratty spawn of the orange haired substitute soul reaper. He would have went after the them, but Aizen had said not to make trouble. Which he was was itching to do.

'Aizen's going to have a bird about this. And why the heck, were canadian geese going over Japan?' Grimmjow thought, and he opened the portal and went in.

* * *

(Mimi POV)

"Hey! Hey, wake-ouch! Damn dog, I'm trying to-HEY! GET OFF ME!" A guy's voice cut through the haziness in my mind.

I blinked a few times, waking up. My eyes widened, and I shot up, hitting my forehead against the guy's.

"Ow!" I said under my breath, rubbing my forehead.

I quickly got to my feet, another kunai out. They guy was still on the ground, rubbing his own forehead. Shippou had been attached to his hand, but let go and bounded over to me when I had gotten up. We wore a white, buttoned up short-sleeved shirt. The neck of it was slightly opened. And dark gray pants. His hair was shaggy, and copper. His eyes were a hazel of gray and brown.

"Woah, hey! What's with the knife?" He said as he shot up to his feet.

I glared at him, and Shippou was growling. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Maika!" I demanded.

"Look, if you put away that, thing whatever it is, I'll explain." He said.

I shook my head. "Not happening. For all I know you could be the one that helped capture me."

He sighed, and glared at me. "My name is Kurosaki Hansuke. You on the roof of the school I go to. And as for your friend, I don't know. You were falling from the sky when I caught you and your dog."

"The...Sky?" I asked, disbelief could be heard in my voice.

"Yes. Now, will you call off your damn dog!" Hansuke said, as Shippou had latched back onto his hand.

"Shippou, hi-ru!" I commanded, and Shippou let him go.

He padded over to me, and I put him on on my shoulder.

"My name is Inuzuka Mimi. And this is Shippou. Would you know where I might find her?" I asked him.

"Probably at Urahara's. Though I wouldn't be sure." He said.

"Well, could you take me?" I asked.

"I could."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can you take me now?"

"Now?"

"Hai."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm at school."

"Ever heard of skipping?"

"My father wouldn't like it."

"Please? I'll tell your father I made you skip. I need to know if my friend is alright."

"Fine." He said, finally giving in.

"Arigato." I thanked him, and started for the side of the building.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, as he grabbed my arm, stopping me from jumping.

"What? It's a measly jump." I said, confused.

"But you don't jump from a building! People will think you are trying to kill yourself. Just, come with me. We'll go through the school." He said, and started for a door, that lead to stairs.

I followed, and we were soon out of the school. We ran down a few streets, and some ally's. I couldn't help, but stop and was the strangest place I had ever been. The people who weren't walking, other's were riding in strange contraptions that weren't used for construction. Soon we were in front of a shop. Two teens, slightly older then the two of us, were in the front, one was a girl with black pig-tails and sad looking eyes. The boy had red hair, and seemed to be picking on the girl.

"Jinta. Is my father back?" Hansuke asked as we came up to them.

"What's it to ya copper head? And who's this? Your girlfriend?" The boy, Jinta said.

"Don't call me that, and no. She is not my girlfriend. She's just someone I caught from falling from the sky." He said, and glared at him.

We headed inside, and were met by four people. The woman had long coppery hair, and brown eyes that seemed kind. She had two blue flower berets on either side of her hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. The man had bright orange hair, and had hard brown eyes. But there was kindness in them. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. The other man had light-blond hair, covered by a green and white bucket hat, which also covered his gray eyes. He was also wearing dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark grayish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. On his feet were traditional japanese sandals. The other guy was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was corn-rolled and he had a large handlebar mustache, which seemed to be connected to his long sideburns. He was wearing a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, was wearing a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"Hansuke, who is this? And why are you not at school?" The orange haired guy asked, as the four turned and looked at us.

"I found her, and her dog who was in a sack, falling from the sky. I was able to catch her, before she and her dog hit the ground. And we came here, wanting to know if her missing friend was here. Or if you knew anything." Hansuke said as he took a seat by the orange haired guy and woman.

I bowed, hands on my legs. "Hello. I am Inuzuka Mimi. And this is Shippou" I greeted, and Shippou barked his own greeting.

"Hello. I'm Kurosaki Orihime, and this is my husband Ichigo, you already met our son. This is our friend's Kisuke Urahara, and Tsukabishi Tessai."

"Girls falling from the sky. You need to come up with better excuses to miss class boy." Ichigo said, glaring at his son.

"Not true!" Hansuke said, glaring back at the older man.

"It is! Why can't you follow your sister's lead, and stay in school!"

They started bickering, and sighed. I looked down, and saw that I had been given tea. When I looked at who had done so, to thank them I noticed three stuffed animals. A bird with a blue hood, a mismatched thing that reminded me of a rabbit in some way, and a beansprout that didn't have a mouth. They were alive, and moving. I jumped from the table, eyes wide, and my tea splashed over the front of my shirt. I also then noticed my red fire swirl symbol was missing. 'Shoot..'

"What in the world are they! And Hot! That's really hot!" I yelped, as I started fanning with my hand to my now, messy shirt.

Hansuke and Ichigo didn't notice what had happened, as they kept bickering. Which was getting on my nerves. And I wasn't the only one who was.

"Ichigo! Hansuke! You will not fight in front of ladies!" A low voice boomed, as the guy with the handlebar mustache and corn-rolled hair got up, Tessai.

He grabbed the two from the back of their shirts, but they kept yelling. He sighed, and hit their heads together.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for Tessai!" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" Hansuka agreed, and soon all three of them were yelling at each other.

The hat-and-clogs guy, Urahara sighed, and bought out a fan, and started fanning his face.

"Orihime, would you please take our new guest to the back. There should be clothes that Ururu no longer wears in a trunk in the storage room." He said, sounding bored.

"Okay. Follow me please." She said smiling, and I followed.

I took one last look at the three stuffed toys and slightly shivered. 'Craziest, and weirdest place I have ever been and seen.'

* * *

(Back at Konoha)

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choko, Kankuro, Lee, Jani, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Naruto were all visiting each other. They all hadn't seen each other since Gaara's and Choko's wedding, and today they had enough time to get together and talk. They had all just been told that Lee and Jani were expecting their first, when four boy's burst into the room.

Two of them had dirty blond hair, one was cut short the other tied back. Both were wearing hoodies, different colors. And cargo shorts, again the opposite color of the other. Their forehead protectors were in different spots. The boy with the dark brown eyes had his on his forehead. The other with the blue eyes had his pinned to his sleeve on his left arm. And their ninja hip pouches on opposite sides of the other. Another had long dark brown hair loosely pulled back, and the eyes of the Hyuga clan. He wore a white and black short sleeved shirt, and the Hyuga clan symbol on the back. His pants had many pockets, where he hid most of his weapons. His headband was tied around forehead. The last boy had pale, pale blond hair, and was all over the place. He wore a pale beige vest, and black pants. His forehead protector was tied around his right arm, and his ninja hip pouch on his left leg. His eyes a light orange-brown color.

All the laughter quieted as Ren Hyuga, Takeo Uzumaki, Riku and Tsubasa Nara entered with worried faces.

"Takeo, boy's, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, as he studied his adoptive son and his friends.

"Maika, Mimi and Shippou haven't met up with us yet, or came back from their walk. Did they come back here?" Tsubasa asked them.

"Calm down boy's. They could be at the old oak tree still talking. You know they get caught up in talking they lose track of time." Kakashi pointed out, and the other's nodded.

"We thought of that. We went to get them, and they aren't there!" Takeo nearly yelled, getting a glare from his father. "..Sorry." He put in, when he realized his temper got the better of him.

"And I found something too." Ren said, looking to his father and aunt.

"Hey!" Riku and Tsubasa said at the same time, glaring.

"We, we found something. There was a strong sense of something totally different then I have ever felt or seen when I used my Byakugan. That, and we found Mimi's symbol that she stitches onto her clothes for her mother." He handed his aunt and uncle the flaming swirl symbol.

Hinata looked worriedly at her husband. "Kiba...What should we do?"

Kiba was grimacing as he saw his daughter's patch work. "We go to the oak, and look around some more. And then, get a whiff of the baka that took our daughter. And when I get a hold of him, teach him not to mess with the Inuzuka and Hyuga clan." He growled, getting up.

"Wait, Kiba. We'll come with. After all, Maika is Sakura's child. And Sakura was our friend." Naruto said, as he and the others stood up.

"Boy's, stay here. That way, in case they get back before we do, you'll be here." Kurenai said before they left.

"We always miss out." Takeo muttered. The twins agreed.

"Kurenai-Sensei is right. We need to be here, in case they come back. Or, if a demand it sent." Ren said, arms crossed.

* * *

(Maika POV)

I could feel arms around me holding me in the bridal style, wondering who was holding me and were I was I decided to open my eyes slowly only to see a black cloak with red clouds on it. I stopped breathing when I looked up at the person who was holding me. He looked like me only in a male form, I mean all Uchiha's look like one another if it's one's parents or brother.

'It can't be Sasuke 'cause I know he don't own a cloak like this. Think, think Maika ! Who is he! If he's not Sasuke.. No! He, he is!'

"EEE!" I screamed as loud as I could then I could feel his hands slip his hold on me, then I felt myself falling.

'Great! I'm falling that was sooo smart Maika!' I scowled to myself as I curled up to get my kunia from my right thigh.

When I got it, I cut the rope around my feet and braced my self for landing, only to feel a new pair of hands grab a hold of me. I looked and saw a boy around my age, with red and black hair tied up and tattoo's on his forehead. He looked down and I scowled at him as he let me down. I could hear a few people fighting, and I turned around and saw him and a few other people I don't know. I then turned my attention back to the ropes around my wrist. I put the kunia in my mouth and went to cut them only to have it pulled put of my mouth by a older male who looked like the other one's father. I glared at him and smiled a little when I saw him shiver a little. I noticed that the other's who were fighting, were now looking at me and I glared at them, and the younger male snorted and looked away

"I bet you couldn't even save your self from him or that fall." He said smugly.

I could see the petite, black haired women open her mouth to say something, only to be moved away from in front of him. I pulled my foot back and kicked him right in the gut and he flying into the house behind him. When I put my foot down I heard some laughter, so I turned and saw a the petite women and the older red head trying not to, but unsuccessfully laugh at him.

"Were am I." I stated in the coldest voice I could muster up as I looked around.

It didn't look like Konoha or any other village I knew about, when I heard his voice.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know were you are? What are you dumb?" He asked as he got up.

I glared at him so hard I could have sworn it felt ice around here.

"Hmph" I said as I took another kunia out and cut my ropes off.

I walked up to the the older red head and held out my hand for him to put my kunia back in my hand. When he did I put that away also.

"Hello, I'm Arabi Rukia and this is Renji my husband. And over there is Izo our son" She said as she smiled.

I could tell that the smile was half real, and I nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Maika" I said as I looked around. "Now can you tell me were I am?" I asked, as I looked back at her and she nodded.

"I can but how about we go inside and sit. You can also meet the others" She said as she started to walk to the little store that was behind her.

I nodded and followed her, with Renji and Izo right behind me. Once I got inside, I saw a group of people staring at me, I sighed 'let the questions begin'

When I walk in I hear barking, very familiar barking. Just as I was about to look down a silver blur came at me and I fell back laughing as Shippou licked and barked at me.

"SHIPPOU!" I exclaimed then I realized something.

"Shippou, if your here then Mimi's also here! Where is she?" I asked, but Shippou only answered me with a bark and a wag of his tail, the only one who would have understood him was Mimi.

I looked around the room not paying much attention to the other people or the moving stuffy's which I just clued in to. Cool... But kinda creepy at teh same time. I snapped my head up when I heard voices coming from another room, both femae voices and one of them sounded familiar. When the door slid open the first one to appear was a women with copper hair with blue flower hair pins on ether side of her head.

"No need to be shy" She said to the other women in the room behind her.

The girl had long, bluish black hair with brown bangs, and was pulled up into a ponytail. She had on a white t-shirt, with a pink logo, and her midriff showing where it was crudely cut. And a pink skirt with white dots coming just above her knees. And a Konoha forehead protector was tied around her neck. Her slightly mismatched eyes looked around nervously.

"MIMI!" I cried out, recognizing her.

I practically shoved Izo into the wall along with another guy around our age and glomped her and accidentally broke the door as we fell.

"Maika!" Mimi said, surprised, and laughed.

Shippou was barking at us, his tail wagging.

"My door!" I heard someone say, and looked at the guy wearing a green and white bucket hat...and clogs?

"Urahara, calm down. They didn't mean to." A voice said.

I looked around, and saw a black cat.

"Hello there! I didn't notice you! Here, kitty, kitty!" I said, my hand out, and smiling at the black cat.

"Yourichi! I didn't see you come in! I'll get you some milk." The hat-and-clogs guy left, and seemed to have forgotten his door at that moment.

It purred, and allowed me to pet it's head.

"I like this one already." It said, and I stared at the cat surprised.

"You can talk? Awesome!" I said, and smiled.

I noticed Mimi was quiet, and I looked over to see why. I sighed, as she had suddenly got shy. She was looking down, and had her arms behind her. I stood up, and studied the other people.

"Alright, well I want an explanation! How did we get here? Where exactly are we? And if you all can't answer those, then at least tell me your names!" I demanded, glaring at them all, except the cat, and the two women.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: There's no way on this earth, or the after life, do I own Bleach or Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did. So, zip it! All OC's belong to me and my sister Gaara'sLover95...and Yes I was having a major writers block for my part!**

**Reviews please and Thank-you^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

(Mimi POV)

I was sitting on the roof of Urahara's shop, back in my now clean clothes. It was our second night in this strange new world. And I was bored, and worried. I was worried about my parents, cousins, teammates, friends. I was sure that Maika was feeling the same way. From what I could make of it, the two of us had fell from the sky. Me of a greater height then Maika. I was still cursing myself for not studying my genjutsu release's. Maika keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault, since she had forgotten to do the release. Unlike me, Maika was better at Genjutsu. Maika had gone to the 'Soul Society' once they felt and saw our 'spiritual pressure'. She volunteered, but I didn't want to leave Shippou since he wouldn't have been able to come. Speaking of which, where had that pup gone.

"This was an easy search. You were right Grimmjow, just go to the rejects hut, and we found her. But you should at least come closer. un." A voice said, and I jumped up, my Kunai out.

Three people had been able to sneak up on me, and I cursed myself for being careless and not noticing. Even if they did use my blind spot to come unnoticed.

"And risk us getting caught by that strange girl? Not a chance." A familiar voice said, and I looked past the three to see a fourth.

The moonlight silhouetted them, and I could make out shadow's and shapes. The fourth, I could see spiky hair with a light-blue out glow. But the other three seemed to be wearing cloaks and hats.

"What do you want?" I asked, like I didn't already know.

"You. un. And your friend, what's her name. un." The first who had spoken first answered.

"I ain't going without a fight. And you won't find her here! Cause she's not!" I told them, and glared.

"And here I thought it would be easy to find one, as the other would have been close by." A voice said, sounding rather bored.

"I know who you are. The Akatsuki. A band of out casted freaks and traitors that wear cloaks and round rimmed hats." I spat at them.

"Impudent wench. You have no clue at how much stronger we are to you." A new voice said, sounding a little stuck up.

"I can take you all, with both hands tied behind my back." I snarled, and I heard a dark chuckle.

"That could be arranged." The bored voice said, as I saw blue string-like wires appear out of no where.

I jumped back, landing in front of Urahara's shop, dodging the strings. But they followed, and again I dodged. This time I threw my Kunai out towards the one I was sure was in charge of the strings, but it stayed in mid air. One of the blue strings held it in place. I snarled, and grabbed some throwing stars, and threw it at my Kunai as he threw back at me. Two of the four stopped it, the other two went for the person. My eyes widened as he dodged them neatly by a move of his head.

_'What to do...those have to be Chakra strings, like Kankuro-Sensei taught us during that special presentation.'_ I thought, as I kept dodging the best I could.

One of the figures appeared in front of me, and I stopped short. He started pulling something from his cloak. I snarled, and went to attack him, but again stopped short. There, in the person's hands, was Shippou. He barked and whined, trying to get loose from the hands that held him.

"Not so tough without your runty pup, now are you, un?" The figure asked, and I glared.

I then smiled, confusing him and the others. I know knew I wouldn't be able to take them on alone. And I wasn't. I took in a blast of air, and started on my last resort. And screamed at such a high pitch, then even I clamped my hands over my ears. I knew it was also hurting Shippou's, but it would bring help. A black shape appeared beside me, and I looked down to see the black cat, Youruichi.

"It seems you've gotten yourself into a mess. Mind if we join?" The cat asked, as Urahara and the rest of the people who tended the shop appeared.

Urahara must sleep in his clothes, cause he wore the same thing. His cane he held, like one would with a Katana. Tessai had on blue and white striped p'j's, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking as I couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses he wore at night. Ururu was in a night dress, with a rather large cannon like gun on her shoulder. Jinta wore a t-shirt with a band name and shorts. He was holding a large bat, and had a grin on his face.

"And I thought it was getting boring." Jinta smirked.

As if that was a cue, Ururu jumped into the air, turning to point her blast cannon at one of the figures, and blasted it to the one with the Chakra Strings. He wouldn't be able to stop it with his puppetry, and managed to jump, along with the other one, in time. Jinta ran towards the one holding Shippou, I jumped out of the way, as he swung with all his might. It connected with the stunned Ninja, and he went flying backwards. I caught Shippou as he landed, then jumped at me, and smiled.

"Ready boy?" I asked, and he nodded.

He jumped from my hands, and I got onto all fours, snarling as I started the Beast Jutsu. But when I went to move, I couldn't. I looked at my backside, and gasped. The Chakra's strings had got me. They forced me to stand straight, making Shippou worried. I then lunged at Ururu, as he made me grab at my discarded Kunai from earlier. Ururu managed to jumped out of the way.

"Mimi?" Ururu said, perplexed.

"It's not me! I swear! Those blue strings are of Chakra, specially concentrated to move puppets of all shape, and matter. Including humans!" I said, and lunged at Urahara.

Urahara neatly brought up his cane, as my Kunai bore down at him.

"Enough! Lets go before carrot top arrives." The gruff voice said. He hadn't come any closer. In fact, it looked like he had move further away.

I was made to jump back, and into one of the arms of one of the Akatsuki. He covered my mouth, and wrapped his arms tight around me, keeping my arms secure. I tried fighting to get free, kicking with all my might. I bit down at the hand that covered my mouth, and spat.

"Ouch! You bit my hand, un!" He said, glaring down at me.

"You had it over my mouth! And, it had a tongue! That's so gross!" I yelled up at him.

The guy was about to say something, but then dodged, me still in his grip. A woman, with long flowing dark purple hair tied back, wearing an orange sweater, black tight clothing that reminded me of Gai-Sensei's green body suit and orange leggings to boot, had attacked when I had him distracted.

"Missed...?" She muttered, her yellow gaze watching us.

I saw something crawling on her shoulder. "Look out! That's a-" The hand was over my mouth again. And this time, the mouth on the hand was closed.

The woman looked at her shoulder, and swiped at it. And as she did, it exploded, not really hurting her. More like blasting her away from us and towards the shop. Urahara had managed to catch her before she collided. The guy smirked.

"My art has a way of 'exploding' one away, don't you agree un? We have lingered here to long. Farewell." And with that, he took off after the others, with me struggling, into a black rip in the air, that closed as soon as we entered.

* * *

(Back at Konoha at the Hyuga Household)

Hinata Inuzuka had just got to her fathers house, and was already nervous. Although her sister Hanabi was now head of the family, her father was who she wanted to see. He had not liked that his eldest daughter had turned down the position of the head, so as to marry Kiba. But he was also grateful that none of his daughters had not been given the Caged Bird seal. To not have the fate like him and his brother. Hinata was shown into the room where her father sat at the table, with tea already waiting. She sat down, her pale lavender eyes lowered.

"Hinata, why do you want to talk to me?" He asked after a moment of sipping tea.

"I..It's about..Mimi, father." She said.

Hiashi studied his daughter, no emotion on his face. He cared for his granddaughter, and for his daughter to be here, something very wrong must have happened.

"Hinata, what is wrong with Mimi?" He asked, still no emotion.

Hinata looked up to her father, trying to keep the fear from her eyes and voice.

"She...She and Maika..are missing. Taken." She said, her lips were trembling.

And Hiashi's pale gray eyes widened.

"When?" He asked, keeping his voice low enough.

"Two days." She said, and started explaining why he hadn't known till then. "We thought they were lost, you know h...how she gets. She...loves the forest...more than anyone...we know. And she...has gotten lost..before. B..But this time it looked like...she was kidnapped..along with Maika."

Hiashi listened, and knew what his daughter said was true. At a young age, Mimi would wander into the forest, getting lost. It usually took them a day and half to find her. She was good at getting lost and almost staying lost. But never before has it been two days. And for Hinata to come to him, he knew it was her way of asking for help. He got up, startling Hinata.

"Come Hinata. Hanabi must be told. And we will help you look for Mimi." He said, and started out of the door.

It took Hinata a moment to realize that her father was going to help, and got up following him.

A while later Hinata and Hiashi met up with the others at Naruto's Hokage office. Tsunade was there, coming back from The land of Tea from visiting an old friend that needed healing.

"I do not get why we sit here and plan. We should be out there, looking for them!"Kiba growled as the two walk in.

"Settle down Kiba. We need to figure out a plan. We still do not know who took them, or why." Shino said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Hinata. Hiashi?" Naruto said, spotting the two come in.

"Father, and my family has agreed to help search." Hinata explained, as she sat beside Kiba.

"Do we know who had taken them at least?" Hiashi asked, as he sat by the fifth Hokage.

"The Akatsuki. And we thought we had taken care of them a long time ago." Naruto said.

"But there was another scent. It was foreign, and to any young Hyuga and Inuzuka clan, this scent would be scary." Kiba said, calming down at his wife's touch.

"I see. Can you follow the scent?' Hisagi asked.

"Yes. But they will not allow me till we have a plan." Kiba said, grumbling.

"Then lets be quick with this plan, so as to find my Granddaughter and her friend." Hiashi said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Maika POV)

I sighed loudly as the head Yamamoto go on and on about how it wasn't necessary to make the squad eleven barraks on fire.

"Okay! I'm sorry for that! Okay! Me and Kenpachi were sparing to see who was stronger and I got carried away. I did a fire Jutsu and I put to much Chakra into it and it went...Well bigger then..I..had expected." I said/exclaimed as I put my arms up in the air.

Everyone one of the captains just looked at me. Kenpachi of course was trying not to chuckle out loud in front of everyone but it was failed. Badly.

Yamamoto just sighed and said. "That is no excuse! You should not have done that Jutsu in the first place. After all, you are not in your own place. And two, Renji Abarai and Izo Abarai, are supposed to be watching her."

Renji sighed, and put his hands behind his back. "Sorry Sir." He said, bowing. Izo did the same as his father.

"Very well." He said, and dismissed us.

Soon as we left, Renji and Izo turned on me.

"YOU BAKA! What possessed you? Uh? WHAT POSSESSED YOU!" Izo snarled, his eyes narrowed at me.

"I wasn't thinking! Not that you don't know what that's like." I said, keeping my voice down.

"Of course you weren't thinking! Why would you!... Hey! I do so think! Especially when it comes to sparring"

"Okay this has gotta stop! you *pointed to me* shouldn't have done that. *grabs Izo by the ear* and you! Your mother's gonna hear about this" He hissed as he grabbed Izo by the ear. I smirked then he grabbed me by the arm and started to walk back to the squad six barracks, dragging us.

Just as soon as we got to their place I heard a voice. "**Will all Squad Captains and ****Lieutenants**** come back to the meeting room for an emergency**".

Renji looked at us both. "Stay here both of you" He said then he was gone.

I started to go after him, as I had a bad feeling, only to have Izo grab my hand.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"Where do you think? This meeting could be about Mimi" I said as I ripped my arm away from his hold and started to do hand signs, and disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals.

When I got there Renji was coming out, his face told me all. Mimi was in trouble. He made a grab for my arm but I pulled away before he could touch me.

"What happened? Where is she?" I growled

"I'm leaving for the Human world" He said.

"Tell me where she is!" I cried out, but he gave me a look of sadness.

I could feel the tears coming as I stormed passed him and into the room of the still full room of Captains and Lieutenants.

"What do you want young Konoichi?" Yamamoto asked as he saw me.

"I wanna know where Mimi is." I said. He only looked at me and said nothing.

"Tell me where she is damn it! Where is my sister!" I cried, still nothing.

I could feel the other Captains eying me, as they stopped leaving the meeting room.

"She's gone" Was all he said.

I then couldn't see anything, as the tears started forming.

"What happened! Are you guy's so weak that you couldn't keep tabs on a sixteen year old girl! Are you guys all like this? The damn nine tails could do a better job!" I yelled as I shut my eyes and my hands clenched into fist's.

"You shall not yell at me like that, young Konoichi" He bellowed back but I didn't hear him.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. I heard a couple people gasps as the remaining Captains and Lieutenants stared at me and I knew why. My bloodline.

"I don't care" I snarled. "If my family is involved I'll do what I want when I want and to who I want".

Then my head whipped to the right. My cheek stung, When I looked I saw Izo standing in front of me with his hand raised and he had on his 'OMG. should I run?' face.

I turned on my heel and ran with tears going down my face blinding me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia and Izo had found me on the cliff that over looked the seratie as the sun was going down.

The only one that didn't talk to me was Izo. I was still mad and hurt from when he hit me.

"Miaka. Supper's ready. Are you hungry?" Rukia said after a while. I nodded and got up and grabbed them both and did the necessary hand signs so we could poof back at their place.

When Rukia set down the plate's in front of me, Izo then one for her self the two of them started to eat while i just pushed my food around and ate little.

I felt someone staring at me so i looked up to see Rukia gone and Izo was the one who was staring at me.

"Miaka I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't even know what happened till after it happened" he said.

"I know. I could tell by your face." I said, sighing. "Where did your mother go?" I asked.

"She went to go see her Captain, Captain Ukitaki. She and him are trying to find a way for you to get back to the human world." He explained.

"Really! They'll trying to get me back? I can search for Mimi and Shippou!" I said, standing up abruptly.

"Shippou? Why him? He's still there. You didn't know?" Izo said, as my eyes widened.

"What! Shippou and Mimi are inseparable! The poor little guy! He's probably wreaking havoc on wanting to find her!" I said, and picking up my uneaten food, and brought it to the sink.

Izo brought his dishes over, and we started cleaning them in relative silence. We finished, and started a game of Monopoly. I was about to take my turn, when Rukia entered, along with a man with long white hair, and wearing a captains hioko.

"Izo, Maika, we need to move quickly. A young princess we know is willing to allow us to use her Gate to get back to the human world." Rukia explained, packing a bag for them. "It will be you and Izo. Izo, your father and Ichigo will meet you both at the other end. Let's go." Rukia said, and started out of the house along with the Captain.

Izo and I exchanged a look, and left following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the house I am living in! So what makes you think that I own Bleach or Naruto? Get it out of your head now, please and thank-you. All OC's belong to me and my sister Gaara'sLover95.**

**Reviews please and thank-you^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

(Mimi POV)

I paced the cell that they had put me in. It was more like a room, with a table a bed and a couch. But one would see the bars around it. The window near by has been showing it was still night out. But that was weird. When I knew it was around noon and that it's been another two days. I was scowling. I knew their names now, and my scowl deepened as Sasori and Deidara arrived with food.

"Do we have to go through with tieing you down again, un?" Deidara asked.

I glared.

"Take that as a yes." Sasori said and his Chakra Strings came at me. I dodged them for five mintues before they had caught me.

They unlocked the door, and brought in my food. Sasori came closer to me, to get a better look.

"Deidara...does she seem different?" He commented to his partner.

Deidara stood up from the table, and came over. His one eye that I could see was confused.

"Indeed, un." He said.

There was a clank, and the two whipped around. And Deidara looked like he was going to have a fit. I was out of the cell, keys twirling in my hand, and I was smiling. "I can't believe you fell for it. Stupid Akatsuki." I said, and took off, the keys still in my hand. My clone smiled at the two before it vanished in a poof of smoke.

I raced down unknown halls, searching for a way out. The walls were white, and the floor a shiny black. I didn't know where I was, but I wanted out. I turned down a corridor, and bumped into someone. I fell onto my bottom, and looked up. The guy had pale, pale silverish purple hair. His eyes were closed as he seemed to smile, his teeth showing. It was a little creepy, in a pedo kind of way. He was wearing a white robe, and pants similar to the form that Renji had shown Maika and me. Only Renji's was black and white, while this guy's was white and black.

"My, my. Who is this little girl." He stated, more then questioned and leaned down to me.

I glared, and swiped at him with my longated nails. He dodged neatly, and 'tsked' with his tounge.

"Should you be out of your kennel little one?" He said.

"What's it to you, you pedofox!" I snarled.

That got his creepy smile off his face.

"Pedofox? I think I was just insulted." He said, in a seemingly hurt voice.

"No duh! Now, get outta my way." I said, and shot past him.

He grabbed my wrist, and pulled my face up to level with his. My feet dangled at the height. Tall as I was, he was taller. Now he seemed creepy, and anger scary. And I suddenly got shy and a little scared. 'What if he really is a pedofox?' I thought.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again." He said, and started taking me back to my cell, my feet still dangling. I could hear the racket of Deidara and Sasori, mostly Deidara, as they were still trying to get out.

"Gin, thank you for catching her. Now, please let us out, un." Deidara said, as Gin grabbed the keys from me.

I scowled but looked down at the ground, as he unlocked the door, and threw me into both Deidara and Sasori. I got up quick as I could, and saw him walking away.

"You two can stay in there till your boss Pein gets back." He called to them.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE YOU PEDOFOX!" I yelled, and smirked as he stopped.

He slowly turned around, his creepy smile was upside down in a frown. Deidara and Sasori stared at me, then to Gin. Deidara then started laughing. Gin's eyes got slantier, and he vanished. I had again gone shy.

'Damn Pedofox..' I thought, and sat on the bed, cross legged and arms crossed. I glared at Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori didn't seem pleased. But then again, he never showed much emotion. "You two so much as come near this bed, I will tear you both apart." I snarled at them.

"No fair! Why do you get the bed! un!" Deidara said.

"Cause I'm a lady! Even if you might look like one, I still get the bed." I stated.

"What!" He said, and started to make exasperated sounds, whistles and honks.

Sasori sat on the couch. He didn't seem to mind. And which I was thankful about.

"Wanna paint nails?" Deidara asked five minutes later.

I raised an eye brow at him.

"As in nail polish? Wow, you must be a girl in disguise." I said, and he kept bugging me, letting my 'girl' comment slide.

I guess my nails were to plain for his taste. He kept pestering me, and pestering till finally I caved in.

"Fine! What colors do you have?" I said, and he pulled out 8 bottles of different colors.

"Pick, un!" He said, smiling. Happy that I gave in.

I sighed, and looked at the colors. There wasn't much choice, but the blue one seemed nice. I picked it, and he grabbed my hand, sitting on the bed. I glared, but said nothing as I didn't want the paint on my nails to be messed. He started painting, and I looked around.

"You guys couldn't have at least filled this place with books or a sketch pad or something?" I asked.

"You like art, un?" Deidara asked, as he started on my second finger.

"Yeah, sorta. I draw in my spare time." I mumbled, as my free hand held my head as my elbow rested on my knee.

"Then maybe you can settle an on going argument between us. Do you think art should be in the moment, or long lasting into the future?" Sasori asked, and I looked at him confused.

"Hm, well...Art in the moment can be beautiful. Like, something you only see once before it's destroyed. It's what makes them a one of a kind." I said, which seemed to make Deidara happier, and Sasori scowl?

'Wow, I got him to do an emotion.' I thought, as Deidara got to doing my other hand.

"Now, art that's long lasting into the future is ever lasting. As long as it's looked properly after, it's beauty should and will astound people. And young people will try to mimic it, seeing the beauty. And it strives them to make art just as beautiful for people to see. So, there are no two ways about it. Both are just as great to do then the next." I finished explaining, not noticing the stares given to me from Deidara and Sasori.

When I did, I became shy and looked down at the blanket. "You asked, and I answered...Please stop staring..." I said, allowing my finger's to dry.

Deidara looked away enough to put his nail polish away. He then continued to stare at me.

"Deidara...I think we came across an interesting girl." Sasori said, as Deidara nodded.

I noticed Deidara was still on my bed. I glared at him. "Now, get off my bed!" I said, snapping him out of thought, and myself from my shyness.

He shrugged, and went over to the table where they had set down the food. He tossed me an apple, and looked for something himself. I bit into the apple, as more escape plans started in my head. I didn't like it that I had become chummy with Deidara and Sasori. But, if I earned their trust, then maybe..just maybe...

* * *

(Outside of Konoha)

Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Lee, Jani, Gaara, and Kurenai, waved good-bye to their friends and loved ones. The group was heading to where Kiba and Akamaru was scenting the familar scent of Itachi. No one liked that he was part of it. Heck, no one liked him period. And it seemed that he was taking the long way, where ever they might have headed off to.

Four boys, feeling left behind snuck after the group. They had nothing against Asume, Choji, Ino, Kankuro, Nedji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Choko, Temari, and Gai, to be left behind to protect the villages while their Sensei's went in search of their friends. But they didn't like that they couldn't help. So here they followed, keeping quiet and to the shadows.

"Ren, you sure Hiashi won't see us?" Takeo asked for the fifth time since they started.

Ren sighed, and looked at the blond kid. "Yes, now shut up before they hear us." He said in a low voice.

Riku and Tsubasa stayed quiet, not wanting to be caught so early at the starting.

Kakashi sighed, and slightly turned his head to the back of the group/

"To late, we already did. So go back." Kakashi said, and the four boys stopped.

The whole group had slightly turned, annoyance on their faces.

"But, we want to come to! Maika and Mimi are our team mates! We swore to help find them! We are not going back!" Takeo said, dropping down from the trees, the three other boys dropped beside him right after.

Naruto sighed, along with Kakashi.

"Troublesome boys.." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey! I heard that! Mother told you to stop saying that after you called her that to much!" Riku and Tsubasa said.

"Well, Mother's not here, is she." He said.

"You send us back, she will be." Tsubasa threatened.

Shikamaru groaned at his sons. "Being blackmailed by my own sons...troublesome..." He muttered, and turned his back to them and started walking again.

"You four better listen, or we'll send you back." Naruto sighed, and the four nodded, and started following them again.

"So, do you have an idea where he might have taken them?" Ren asked his uncle.

Kiba sighed, and nodded. "Yes. And we have booked passage on a boat, a cruise liner really. It's this really large boat the people book passage on, and have a holiday and some fun." He explained, seeing the confused looks of the boys.

"How long till we reach the boat?" Riku asked.

"Two and a half days. And then, a week on the boat till we reach our destination." Gaara said, hearing.

The four quieted, as they thought.

* * *

(Maika POV)

I was at Hansuke's and Izo's human school. And I was bored. We were learning a new language, and it was making me yawn. Izo and Hansuke were both sporting black eyes from earlier that morning. Izo from waking me up early to get to school, and Hansuke from accidentally walking into the bathroom on me. It had been two weeks since Mimi was taken, and it was driving me nuts. And Shippou was an utter mess, not knowing what to do, he lay's on the floor. Ordihime has tried everything she could think of to try and cheer him up.

At last, the lunch bell rang, and I sighed in relief. I got up, taking my lunch from my desk, and started over to Izo and Hansuke. They lead me to the roof to meet their friends. I didn't care for their names, but one guy kept on trying to hit on me, and I was close to punching him out.

"Maika! My dew drop! Please, please dew me the honor of taking you out!" Masaru said, as I sat down with my lunch.

"No."

"Please!'

"NO DAMN IT!"

"Why?"

"Cause...I..am already seeing some one." I said, getting confused looks from Izo and Hansuke.

"Who?"

I latched my arm around Izo's neck, and smiled. "Why Izo of coarse!'

Izo's face turned red, like bright red.

"What! Izo, how could you take my dew drop away from me?" Whined Masaru.

"I..I.." He was at a loss for words.

"Izo here, is taking me shopping! Isn't that right?" I said, smiling at him, and begging he would play along.

Izo, still beat red, nodded.

"See? Excuse me now guys, I wanna check out this 'kendo' stuff." I said, throwing my garbage out, and headed downstairs, leaving a rather embarrassed Izo behind.

I was in the halls, when I suddenly found myself surrounded by a group of girls. They seemed like crazed fangirls of someone, and I did like the looks in their eyes. They also seemed to have a dark purplish aura around them. A blond stepped forward, eying me up and down. I started back at her coldly.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." I said, and started walking past her.

Her hand shot out, stopping me. "You shall not take that tone of voice with me! Do you have any clue who your talking to?" She said, her voice medolic.

"No."

"WAHAHAHA! Of course you do! I am Koita! Head of the Izo And Hansuke fangirls fanclub! They are the princes's of this school, and we shall not let you, a commoner, suddenly mix in with them!" She said, making me raise an eye brow at them.

"Whatever, look, just move aside. I need to go check out Kendo, and then to make sure I have enough money to go shopping with Izo." I sighed, and jumped over the group of girls.

I started to walk calmly away, and I then heard a rumbling. I turned back, and my eyes widened. The fangirl's were pissed, and were running at me. I started running myself, and they chased after me. I did handsigns, ignoring Izo's instructions that I wasn't supposed to, and vanished in swirling black rose petals.

"Dew drop! You've come back!" I groaned, hearing that voice.

~~~~~After School~~~~~

"So, Urahara asked us to pick up some Cold Medicine, rice, fish, sugar, tea, coffee, and milk. So the pharmacy is just around the corner, and the food store right across the street. And then we'll be able to spend whatever on anything." Izo said, after reading off the list.

"Kay. I'll go to the pharmacy. See you back here in a few minutes!" I said, and rounded the corner.

The pharmacy was called, 'Cherry Blossom Pharmacy', and I entered. People were picking up prescriptions, and browsing the isle. I went down one, looking at the shelves, trying to choose one. Undecided I headed to the front counter, and stood behind someone in line.

As the person from the front left with a smile and nod, I looked at the people behind the counter and found my self unable to move foward. Behind the counter, two stopped moving as well. The three of us stared. Two at me, and me at them.

"M..Mom?... Dad?" I said, sounding dazed.

"Sorry everyone, but the store is closed...Now." The pink haired lady said, and everyone looked confused. "Out, please." She said, and started shoving people out, including their employes.

The guy with navy blue hair stepped from behind the counter, his onyx eyes studiing me. The pink haired lady came over, after flipping the sign, and her emerald eyes watching me. None of us said anything for a minute, and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"Maika...Dear?" Sakura said, worried when I said nothing.

"Your dead. You both are supposed to be dead!" I said finally, making my mother flinch.

"Maika, we're sorry, but we had to protect you..." Sasuke said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away, and glared at them. Tears welled, and I ran out of the store.

"Maika!" Sakura said, following me.

I rounded the corner, and she grabbed my wrist.

"No! It's been close to 10 years! You died! I saw you both!" I said, as the tears ran down my face.

Sasuke rounded the corner as Izo exited the store. Izo saw me crying, and instantly tensed. He ran over to us, and stopped when Susuke stopped him with a glare as cold as ice. Like Maika's the first time, and it dawned on him.

"Maika, please listen! We did it to keep you safe. We had to, or you wouldn't have been able to stay in the village." Sakura said, trying to calm me down.

"No! I...I don't believe you! Your imposters! If you wanted to keep me safe, you should have stayed! You don't know how I've been feeling! What I've gone through since you've been gone!" I yelled at them.

I noticed Izo, and wiped my tears away. I walked over to him, clearing saying this conversation was over. "Let's go Izo...You said you were going to take me to a hair salon. I want my hair cut." I said, and continued walking.

"Maika..." Sakura said, worry in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! Except maybe the plot, and all the OC's belong to me and my sister Gaara'sLover95.**

**Reviews Please and Thank-you^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(Mimi POV)

It had been two and a half weeks, and I had already made another new friend from one of my many escape attempts. Tobi. And he was just to cute with the way he talked. Oh, and Sasori and Deidara had brought me some sketch pads. Which were mostly filled with sketches of Shippou. I missed him so much. I would wake up half way through the night in a cold sweat having nightmares with him in it. I was beginning to get a little depressed. I guess Sasori, Deidara and Tobi were noticing.

"Tobi has a plan!" Tobi exclaimed one day as the three brought me my breakfast.

"What plan is that Tobi?" I asked, as I invited them to join me, as usual these days.

"Tobi thinks we should have a slumber party!" He said, and I think he was smiling behind his orange mask.

"Un! Sounds like fun!" Deidara said, and smiled.

Sasori shrugged. "I guess."

"Please Mimi!" Deidara asked, begging.

I smiled. "Sure. But you three bring your own pallets." I said, and Tobi cheered, and started dancing around in a circle around us.

"Tobi can tell stories! Spooky stories!" He said, and I laughed.

I then stared at my food, and sighed. I hadn't touched it, and I didn't feel like eating suddenly. I hadn't noticed Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara look at me worriedly.

~~~Later that night~~~

"Kay, so you re-painted my nails. Tobi you said you had a spooky story. Can you tell us it now?" I asked, and looked at my painted finger nails, and toe nails.

"Tobi knows one!" He said, and sat in the circle on my bed between Deidara and Sasori.

"Tobi had woken up one night. Tobi had heard something. Tobi heads down to the kitchen. Tobi entered it causiously. And Tobi saw what made the noise." He said, and looked at all three of us, seriousness in his voice.

"What did Tobi find?" Deidara asked, totally into the story.

"Tobi saw...Oorchimaru without his face on!" He said, and raised his arms in exaggeration.

Deidara slightly squealed, making me laugh and Sasori chuckle. I yawned, and realized the time. It was past one in the morning. I heard Tobi yawn as well.

"I think we should sleep now. I need my rest, or I get clumsy at my escape attempts." I said, and shoo'ed them off my bed.

They nodded in agreement, and climbed into their bed pallets. Tobi was the first to sleep. I pulled the covers over me, and made a silent prayer that I would get a better nights sleep. I heard Deidara drift off to sleep, slightly snoring. And I heard Sasori's breath even out as he slept. Soon, I was fast asleep.

I wandered down a path, hearing whining and yaps. They were Shippou's, and he sounded in trouble.

"Shippou!" I called, and headed to where I heard him.

I entered a clearing, and gasped. A monster of a wolf was attacking Shippou, Hansuke, Maika, Tsubasa, and Takeo. It was pure black, with five dark blue tails. It darted at Takeo, pinning down the others. I tried to move to get Shippou safe, but I couldn't. I watched in horror as the large wolf took Shippou in it's mouth, and bit him in half. It then continued on with the rest of them. Shippou the last.

"SHIPPOU!"

I cried sitting up in bed, gasping and shaking slightly. Deidara was beside me, Sasori on my other side. Tobi was in front of me on my bed. All three were watching me worried, even Sasori. I guessed I had talked and thrashed in my sleep, waking them up.

"Mimi, you alright, un?" Deidara asked me, worry filled his voice.

I nodded, and tried to stop shaking. But I couldn't.

"Tobi get you some water." Tobi said, and went to where they had brought snacks and drinks.

He poured me some water in a plastic cup, and brought it over to me. My hands were still shaking badly, but I had managed to hold the cup steady enough to take a drink.

"Thank-you Tobi." I said, as he took the now empty cup. "I..I'm fine guys. Just a nightmare." I said, trying to get them to go back to their bed pallets.

"No way un."

"Tobi thinks you should tell us."

"I agree."

I looked at the three, and sighed. I bought my knees up to my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. My pale mismatched eyes were slightly filled with tears.

"A...A large wolf with five tails was attacking...my partner Shippou and some friends. And I couldn't move to get him from...being...bitten...in half..Along with my...friends and teammates." I said, as tears silently fell from my eyes. "I couldn't save them." I added in a smaller voice.

"Shhh, shush, it's alright. It was just a dream, un." Deidara said, trying to comfort me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Sasori's hand was on my other shoulder.

"I miss Shippou..." I said, my voice still quiet, looking down.

"Tobi feels bad.." Tobi said, sounding sad.

"Why Tobi?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"Because. Tobi helps keep you here to extract the ten tail wolf from you and your friend's hearts, and you unable to go back to your partner." He said, and Deidara and Sasori tensed.

"...Extract...ten tail..wolf..." I said, my eyes widening.

Deidara looked scared, and Sasori looked like he was going to murder Tobi. I slowly stood up on my bed, mey hand clenched into fists, slightly shaking.

"Now, Mimi-"

"Out." I said in a soft voice, cutting Deidara off.

"But-"

"I said, OUT! Get out!" I yelled, and the three started leaving.

Tobi stopped outside the door, as they closed it. He watched me settle back into my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep, sad.

(The Rescue group)

Ren lurched off the boat, glad to be on stable ground. Riku, Tsuabasa, and Takeo followed, more relaxed. They took in the sight of the strange new land as Ren tried keeping his stomach.

"Wow." Takeo said, as Riku and Tsubasa nodded.

"Let's go boys." Kiba said, as he and the rest of the adults left the boat ramp. The three nodded, and started following.

"Wait for me." Ren said, running after them.

The large group had gotten on a bus, and the young boy's took in the sight of the town. At one point they all got off. Shikamaru and Kankuro, after fighting over the map, were glaring at each other as Naruto, Kiba, and Hiashi decided their next step.

Ren took a swig of water, and continued staring around along with the boys. None had known about this place. And apparently no young people were to know until they hit Junine level.

"Izo! You promised me an Ipod!" A familiar voice said accomponied by a bark, making the whole group tense, and look around for where that voice had come from.

-Maika POV-

"Izo! You promised me an Ipod!" I said, dragging the boy to an electronics store, as Shippou barked from atop my head.

I peered through the glass with Shippou. I pushed a stand, of my now short hair, from my face. "I want that blue one! Please!" I begged Izo.

Izo sighed. "We are supposed to be looking for clues Maika...Besides, I said I'll get you one on friday."

I pouted. "Pretty please!"

"No Maika. Now let's go." He said, dragging me away from the store.

"Spoil sport..." I muttered, allowing him to drag me.

Izo said nothing of what had happened last week, and I said nothing. I didn't want to explain, and he knew I would tell him in time. Shippou stayed on my head, but I felt him tense.

"What is it boy?" I asked, knowing full well that I wouldn't understand.

He barked, and I noticed his tail wagging.

I looked in the direction that I felt him shift to look at, and was tackle hugged by four boys. We fell to the ground, and I couldn't believe it. Ren, Tsubasa, Riku, and Takeo laughed, pinning me to the ground.

"Hey! Get off her!" Izo growled, glaring at the four unknown boys.

They stopped laughing, and looked up at Izo, glaring. They got up, and stood in front of me. The five of them were glaring. I got up, a large smile on my face.

"Who are you to boss us, Kidnapper?" Snapped Ren.

"I am no Kidnapper!" Izo snarled.

And I realized what this looked like. And started laughing. My four friends looked back at me, confusement on their faces.

"You...Think...Izo..kidnapped me?" I laughed, and walked by them to stand by Izo. "He can't even sneak a cookie from the cookie jar from behind his moms back." I laughed.

"Izo, these are my friends and teammates. Hyuga Ren, Naara Riku and Tsubasa, and Uzumaki Takeo. Guys, this is Abari Izo." I introduced.

My four friends looked at him then to me.

"How did you get here?" I asked, wanting to know.

"We came by boat with a rescue group for you and Mimi." Ren said, glaring at Izo.

"You did? Where are they?" I asked, and the four looked around.

I spotted them before the four did, and my grin broke out.

"UNCLE NARUTO!" I yelled, and raced towards the blond guy. Shippou barked, and raced to Kiba and Akamaru.

The group turned to me and Shippou, all looking shocked. I jumped into a tight hug by Uncle Naruto, and Shippou had jumped up to meet Kiba. Tears of happiness on seeing most everyone leaked from my eyes.

"I missed you all!" I said, keeping a tight hold on Uncle Naruto like he would vanish with the rest.

"Maika! Oh my god, Maika!" Jani said, racing over. Lee followed.

Lee, and Jani had been my foster parents till I was old enough to live on my own. Jani looked beautiful with her long black hair pulled back, showing her dark brown eyes.

"Oh!" I said, and dropped from the hugs.

I raced to Izo, grabbed his hand, and brought him over to the group. I introduced Izo to everybody, and everybody to Izo.

"Izo, we should bring them to Urahara's...But will there be enough room?" I said, looking at him. My hand still in his.

"They all might fit." Izo said, and I nodded.

"Follow us." I said, and started walking, dragging Izo behind me.

They followed, and Ren had a face that looked a little hurt watching me drag Izo.

We shortly arrived, and did introductions. I noticed Uncle Kiba was searching. And I knew who for. And I'm guess Shippou had said, well, barked nothing about what had happened.

"Maika wheres-"

"Not here." I said, cutting off his question.

His eyes widened. "But I smell her scent."

"It's old." I said, looking down.

"Maika, where is she, and what happened?" Kiba asked, slightly shaking from anger.

The group looked worried when I told them I didn't know. "I was in the spirit world when she was taken.." I said.

"Spirit world?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, disbelief in his voice.

I nodded, and explained where I was, and what I found out. Urahara filled in the part from when she was taken, and how long ago it had been.

Uncle Kiba had to step outside, Uncle Naruto and Shikamaru went out to check on him. I leaned against Akamaru, as Shippou stayed by the large dog. I also had another huge thing to tell them all, and I waited till they returned.

"I...I also came across two interesting people." I said, my voice growing soft.

"Who were they?" Uncle Naruto asked me, confused.

"Mom and Dad." I said simply, and all their eyes widened.

"What? But they died!" Uncle Naruto said, and the others agreed. "When? Where?" He asked.

"I...I'll tell you, but I'm not going back to see them! They are impostors! I saw them die myself...but in a Pharmacy called, "Cherry Blossom Pharmacy." And they had the nerve to say it was to protect me that they left me." I said, hiding my eyes with my hair.

"Is that why you cut your beautiful long hair?" Jani asked me, concern in her voice. I nodded.

When I looked around my 'family' I saw that uncle Naruto was making it look like there was something interesting on the ground.

Then it clicked. I stood up and pointed. "You knew!" I exclaimed. every one had shock on their face's and looked at him as well.

"Why? Why uncle Naruto! Why didn't you tell us about them? We were all hurt! me the most being their daughter!" I cried.

"They made me promise not to tell you so they could keep you safe. NO one was to know or you could get into trouble quick." he said with hurt and sadness seeping into his voice

I stood, looking at the ground, hearing familiar words that 'they' had told me as well. I looked back up to Uncle Naruto, my onyx eyes cold.

"I'm tired off people telling me that! I can look after myself! I was one of the stronger Chunins along with Mimi! Let's go home Izo." I said, slamming the sliding door opened, and walked into the starting storm.

Izo sighed, and got up. But so did Ren, Takeo, Riku, and Tsubasa. They stopped him from leaving.

"We'll come with you. We don't want to over burden Mr. Urahara's hospitality." Ren said, his voice a little cold.

Izo glared at the four, and shrugged. "Alright. But no Jutsu's. Mother's still trying to get the kitchen looking like there was never a fire in it from this morning. And half of you will have to go to Hansuke's house. That's Ichigo's son." Izo said, and pointed to Ichigo, who sighed.

"Fine...But why does it feel like I always have a bunch of people over crowding my place." Ichigo complained, getting up. "Talk to you late Urahara." Ichigo said.

"IZO!" I yelled from outside.

He sighed, and he, the boys and Ichigo came out, and we headed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own my teeth and plot, and the OC's. Along with my sister, Gaara'sLover95.**

**Reviews Please and Thank-you^^**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

(Mimi POV)

I hadn't talked to Tobi, Deidara, or Sasori since that night that I remembered that I was a prisoner. And they were my jailers. We were enemies, not friends.

"Mimi, we have your food. Will you eat, please?" Deidara asked, as the three boys entered with the food.

I was in my bed, my back turned to them. I was sulking, and had decided to stop eating. It had been almost a full week since. I said nothing, as was usual Just as they were leaving, I sat up. My eyes sullen from lack of food. They stopped, and stared wide eyed.

"Mimi..?" Deidara said, and then my clone vanished.

They looked at each other, and started out the door. They ran, searching the halls for me. They found me five minutes later, outside in the never ending black night. I stood at the edge of Los Noches, and they stood frozen, my back to them.

"Tobi wants Mimi to step away from ledge..." Tobi said.

"As do I." Sasori and Deidara said.

"Why! Won't this make it easier? To extract the damn five tails from my body, and let me die in peace?" I snapped at them.

"I can't take it. I want to get home, or from the place you took me. I want to see Shippou, my father, mother, teammates, friends, all of them!" I shook, as tears streamed down my face unnoticed by me.

"We'll...take you back." Sasori said, causing me to look over at him.

"Your just saying that." I said.

"No I'm not. The three of us have been thinking. And we don't want to see you die from the extraction, or for you to go through with the extraction." Sasori said, taking a step to me.

Tobi and Deidara walked with him. I wanted to believe them, but I wanted to leave.

"How can I trust you?" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

Daidara, and Tobi started hand signs, and soon a rip in the air appeared, showing the town that I hadn't seen in almost three weeks. I stepped from the ledge, and the three boys sighed in relief.

"I..I can go home?" I asked, and they nodded. "Will you come?" I asked.

"We decided to follow you. They would punish us severly, mostly by the Aarancars, if we stayed and they found out it was us that helped you." Deidara said.

I smiled, and hugged all three. I took Sasori's and Tobi's hands, and followed Deidara through the portal. All the while, Pedofox was watching. Gin wasn't happy. And he knew Aizen would be furious.

The three of us landed with a thud, with me landing on Sasori and Tobi. And Deidara on me.

"Ouch, my arms."

"Tobi's mask!"

"Sorry, hey who licked me?"

"Sorry! I have no control."

"...DEIDARA, A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" I snapped, and rolled from under him, and from Sasori and Tobi.

I got up, and brushed my arms, but had to sit. I hadn't eaten in almost a week, and I was feeling weak kneed.

"Mimi, you alright?" Sasori asked, helping me back up to stand with the use of his Chakra strings, while still under Deidara.

The three got straightened out, and Tobi helped me steady on my left side. Sasori on my right. Deidara was to tall to help me. But he did lead us to Urahara's shop. Sasori and Tobi almost had to drag me as exhaustion was hitting me.

"Almost there..."Deidara said, and then a white shape had tackled him to the ground.

"Deidara!" I said, then noticed who it was. "A..Akamaru?" I said, confused.

I looked past him, and saw my father. And he looked ready to kill upon seeing my condition.

"Da, no! Don't hurt him Akamaru!" I said, getting from Sasori and Tobi's support to lean on Akamaru.

Akamaru licked me, but kept his large paws on Deidara.

"What are you doing here? How did you and da get here?" I wondered aloud as my father walked over to us.

He said nothing to me, but swept me up in a rather fierce hug. I hugged him back, but not as fierce as I was still weak.

"What have they done to my little girl? You three will die a slow death if you do not speak up!" He snarled at the three guys.

"Da, no. I stopped eating...I missed Shippou to much that I couldn't think of eating anything...They helped me escape." I said, my voice soft. "Don't...hurt em..." I said, and passed out.

(Maika POV)

They had been here half a week, and they were beginning to drive me nuts.

"Why did you steal her brush? Are you a closet perv Ren?" Izo growled.

"WHAT! She allowed me the use of her brush to brush my hair! How dare you insinuate that I'm a closer perv! What about you? Always wanting to do Her laundry?" Ren snapped back at him.

I sighed. "Stop it! I'm trying to do this homework!" I snarled, and went back to the math problem.

'What did I do to get stuck in a house full of idiot boys...' I thought as Takeo raced by in his underwear, chasing the twins to get his clothes back from them. They had come over to visit...and Oh what a visit.

I started to bang my head on the table mutliple times. Hansuke looked like he wanted to bang his own head. 'How can they be older than me?' I thought, as the phone rang and Rukia answered.

Rukia returned to the living room, and tripped the twins and Takeo. "Stop, and listen. Let him have his clothes back. We need to go to Urahara's." She told them.

"Why?" Izo asked his mother.

"Mimi's returned." She said.

All our eyes widened. "Oh...my..." Was all I could say, and ran past them, pushing the twins and Takeo back down as I raced past them, and out the door.

I arrived at Urahara's, and slammed the door open. "Where is she?" I asked, getting shushed by friends and family alike.

I zero'ed in on the three guys tied together in a corner. "Where is Mimi?" I asked in a smaller tone. Kurenai-Sensei stood, and ushered me to the back room.

Mimi was past out on a bed, surrounded by Shippou and Akamaru. Kiba was sitting by her, along with a pinked haired woman. I stiffened when I saw who was checking her pulse, and vitals.

"What's she doing here?" I said in a threatening voice.

Sakura looked up, her emerald green eyes studying me.

"I'm here to look after my daughter's friend." She said, and I glared at her.

"My parents are dead." I said, and walked out of the room.

I walked into the main room, and sat by Jani and Lee. The two were trying to figure out what sort of names to choose for their new baby. Which meant, nothing could take my mind off of where my thoughts were drifting off to. I couldn't shake off a dream I had before, it had a large, pure white dragon. And it's tails, that's right, it had five tails, all a bright pink. Like that of my mothers, Sakura. My real mother.

A minute later, Izo, Ren, the Twins, Takeo(fully clothed now), Hansuke, and Rukia entered.

"Where is she?" Hansuke and Tsubasa asked at the same time. The two glared at each other, but looked back at Urahara and me.

"Back room. But to many people." I said, and accepted tea from Nova.

"Are they the jerks that took her?" Tsubasa asked, glaring, along with Hansuke, at Tobi, Deidara and Sasori.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wants to see Mimi. Tobi is worried about Mimi." One of them said, guessing by the name of, Tobi, kept saying.

"Tobi..SHUT UP! Or I'll blow you up!" Deidara snapped.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing till there were tears in my eyes.

(Mimi POV)

I slowly started to open my eyes, and saw four familar faces, and one unfamliar. But the lady's pink hair looked familair. I sat up, slowing rubbing my head.

"Bark! Ruff!" Shippou jumped into my lap.

I smiled, and hugged my runty pup.

"Glad to see your up. How you feeling?" The pink haired lady said.

"A little better...Where's Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori?" I asked looking around.

"You don't have to worry. We will deal with them." Kiba growled.

"What! No, don't touch a single hair on their heads!" I said, and started to my feet.

"Mimi, you-" But I heard nothing more as I left the room.

I went to the head room, and saw the three guys tied up. And no one else. I went to them, and saw that the rope was a little on the tight side.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" I looked up at Maika with relief on my face.

"Maika!" I nearly screamed, and jumped up and hugged her.

Then I noticed Hansuke, Tsubasa, Riku, Ren, and Takeo. I hugged them all, estatic. Hansuke's face, I noticed, had turned slightly red. Along with Riku's.

"Mimi, what were you doing?" Maika asked after we slowly dimmed down our excitment.

"I am sorry, but they shouldn't even be tied up!" I said, and kneeled down again, and got a Kunai out to cut the to tight rope.

"Tobi is glad to see Mimi safe!" Tobi said, hugging me after their ropes came off.

"And I'm proud of Tobi at not complaining about those tight ropes." I said.

"I'm confused...They kidnapped you. But yet you want to set them free. Why?" Hansuke asked me.

"Because...They were nice. And they helped me get back at the risk of being tortured." I said, as my father and Akamaru entered.

"They helped you escape?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at them.

I nodded, but then sat. I was feeling a little woozy. I grinned at their worried faces. "Anyone got food?"

* * *

**(a/n: Haha! My sister said to leave you hanging, and I am! Muahaha! So whatcha think? I know you might have been hoping for a heartfelt reunion, but she was more concerned for her once baddie friends)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: -_- Must I say it again? I, nor my sis, do not own naruto or bleach! AT ALL! Only the plot and OC's.**

**And I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated this here story. My sister and I both had writers block. Not fun. Anyways, a little warning. There ish going to be half/semi-characters death. Just to warn ya.**

**Reviews please and thank-you!**

* * *

**Chaper 7.**

(Los Noches)

"Well Pein? Will you account for the three that have taken the girl back?" Aizen asked, looking at the red head.

Pein sighed, and was cursing Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara's stupid decision. That they had gotten close to the target...and how the hell did Tobi get involved? He wasn't even assigned to watching the girl.

"Sasori and Deidara, yes. But Tobi I'm not sure how he even got involved..." Pein said, looking Aizen in the eyes.

"I am sorry that they have, as the humans say, jumped ship. But now we have weeded out the weak, we can go along as planned." Aizen said, sounding bored. "How long till the rest of your group of Akatsuki is ready to go capture both girls for the extraction before tomorrow's moonless night?" He asked, making Pein look at him strangely.

Pein quickly changed his expression, and replied. "In fifteen minutes. We can leave tonight."

"Good. Cause it seems you will meet a lot of resistance. Best attack while they are not expecting to be found out so soon." Gin said from beside Aizen, and stood up. "I'll come, along with Grimmjow. You can be the distraction, and we'll take care of the girls." He left to go get Grimmjow.

"I'll go get them ready then." Pein said, and left the room.

Konan met up with him when he left.

"It's true...Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi had helped the girl Pein?" She asked him, making sure no one else was around.

"Yes...and the fools allowed that creep Gin to see them. They had told me of their plans a long time ago to help her. I can not hold them against their will, or to change their mindset. They think of her as a little sister." He said, and looked around.

"We have to get the others, and tell them what's happening. We have to go back to the human world, thank god for that, and get the girl back along with her friend." He said, and explained what had conspired in the meeting room.

He found the others, and explained what they were to do tonight.

"...Do you need everyone?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I have already told Aizen that I would get you all. Even you Zetsu." Pein said, looking at the half plant guy.

Zetsu didn't like that, since he was more like a spy for the Akatsuki. He had grown a little rusty in his skills as a fighting Shinobi. Itachi didn't like that he had to go, but kept his facial expression bland, and kept quiet.

* * *

(Mimi POV)

I had explained what happened, with Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi putting some more into the explanations. All the while eating all that was given to me. I had also explained why I stopped eating, and Shippou had licked my cheek. Telling me that he hadn't eaten much either.

"Are you sure, no one saw you?" Gaara asked, his teal eyes watching the three.

"Yes. No one." Sasori answered, staring right back.

"Oh, how wrong you are." A voice from outside the shop called.

We all jumped to our feet, and slammed open the sliding door. What I saw made my heart pound. All the Akatsuki, excluding the three behind me, were lined up. Shippou, who was on my shoulder, growled. As was my father, and Akamaru. Sasori, Deidara, were tense behind me. And Tobi seemed to be quivering...?

Maika was glaring dagger's at them, and at the same time trying to inch away from Sakura who stood beside her. I could see that Itachi was looking between the two, a slight confused frown on his face. Sakura had stayed to make sure I would be alright.

Lee was trying to convince Jani to stay inside with Orihime. Grandfather Hiashi had gone into the gentle fist stance, along with Ren.

Takeo was grinning wildly, while Tsubasa, and Riku watched their movements. Kakashi-Sensei was reading his orange book, but was watching the Akatsuki. Kurenai-Sensei was already making hand signs.

Gaara's sand had come out of his gourd, and was circling around him. Shikamaru was studying the scene, and had his hands in his thinking position. Naruto was glaring, and his whiskers seemed to broaden more as he growled.

"Deidara and Sasori. Who would have thought that the two of you would have abandon us. And to drag Tobi with you." Kisame said, his shark like eyes watching them.

"Tobi came cause he wanted too! Sister Mimi is kind! And Tobi felt bad for helping to hurt her!" Tobi's voice sounded rough, and darker as he said the last seven words.

In Tobi's hands were Kunai, and stanced to attack or throw. He was standing on my left. Sasori on my right, blue chakra glowing at his finger tips. Deidara was behind me, already getting his hands building a bird bomb.

"You already did Tobi. You were the one who prepared her food, that even if she ate, she was loosing energy. Poisoned. She needs to be close to death-"

My father couldn't take it, and attacked the silver, slicked back, haired Hidan.

It was then all hell broke loose, making it rain suddenly. Lee and Gaara, went after Itachi. Lee had convinced Jani to watch from a safe distance with Orihime. Who didn't seem put out. She was cheering Lee on, waving 'GO LEE!' Flags, and wearing a hat. No clue where she got those.

Naruto and Takeo was facing off with Pein. Both doing 'Shadow Clone Jutsus' And Pein using a Water Style Jutsu, one I've never seen before.

Shikamaru and Tsubasa were facing off with Konan, who suddenly appeared to have paper angel wings.

Grandpa Hiashi, and Ren were up against Kakazu.

Sakura had teamed up with Maika, who went straight towards Kisame. Izo jumped, and deflected a shurikan from Maika. Then Renji appeared, along with Rukia, Urahara, Yourichi, Ururu, Jinta, and Ichigo. And...Was that Sasuke helping Gaara and Lee?

Rukia had appeared in her Shinigami form, her Zangpakto out. She had deflected a couple of Zetsu's plant like tendons that had gone straight towards Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenai.

Urahara joined in with Naruto and Takeo with Pein. Jinta had bashed Kakazu from behind, getting the stitchy guy to loose his concentration on a genjutsu he had caught Ren in.

When three of Pein's Paths appeared to help, Yourichi fought against the Animal Path, Ururu with the Naraka Path, and Ichigo went straight to the Preta Path.

I couldn't do anything, with still being weak. But Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Hansuki discouraged anyone who tried to get at me. Shippou even kept a look out from behind for us.

Just then, a sickening sound, of metal meeting flesh, had my eyes widening as I saw Sasori go down.

"SASORI!" My eyes widened and bent down to see if he was alright. He was breathing, but the wound was bad. Blood was pooling around him.

"Arf! Arf!" Shippou barked, telling me that the attack came from above.

I looked up, and saw Pedo Fox, and the Blue Kitty. Aka, Gin Ichimaru, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Gin's Zangpakto retracted from Sasori, his usual Pedo Fox smile platered on his face.

* * *

(Maika POV)

I couldn't stop staring at the man in front of me... he was BLUE! And a FISH! He's a BLUE FISH! Or he could be sushi. Mmmm Sushi! What no! Don't think about food think about the fight... With the giant fish man.

**'Yes, think about Sushi. I'm hungry! Nyaa~'**

'What the? Who in the world are you?'

**'Your inner. It's about time you could hear me. Nyaa~'**

'... What? It's about time? OMG! Im CRAZY! Im talking to myself in my HEAD!'

**'Woah! Watch it! You trying to kill us? Nyaa~'** My inner said, as I dodged Mr. Sushi's large sword.

Not that I was going to get hit. Not only was Sakura, Ren, and Tsubasa, who had traded places with his twin now, and Izo, made sure he couldn't get to me.

"SASORI!" A voice cried, and I looked to see that one of Mimi's ex-kidnappers/new friends went down. I looked up the same time she did. I gasped, as the silverish purple haired one, swung his zangpakto, which became longer, and got the blond, and mask wearing shinobi's.

Just as he was about to swing it at Mimi, I saw that Hansuki had stepped, and reflected the zangpakto.

I relaxed at that.

**'Hey! Think about Mr. Sushi here. That's the second time he almost got you! Nyaa~' **My inner scoulded.

'Whatever...stop distracting me!' I pushed the sword back with my Kunai.

"Maika, try to get over to Mimi. She's still a bit to weak. And only Hansuke's there." Sakura told, me. I nodded, and disappeared into a poof of black rose petals.

I appeared beside Mimi, who seemed scared for her friends. And they didn't look well. I jumped up to meet the blue haired guy, that reminded me of a cat. I threw my Shurikens at him, getting his attention diverted to me.

"Oi! Here Kitty, Kitty!" I taunted.

"What the? Why you, no one calls me that, and gets away!" He hissed at me.

**'Way to go...but uh, now what? Nyaa~?'** Inner asked.

'...I'm getting to that.' I dodged his claws.

"Stop...dodging..." He snarled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Make me!"

"HANSUKE! SHIPPOU" I heard Mimi yell, and I looked over to see that the half Shinigami had fallen. And...Shippou lay before her, and I couldn't tell if he was breathing.

'Crud...' I thought, and gritted my teeth as I fended off the large kitty.

He backhanded me, and got my face. I flew backwards towards the building, and hit it.

"Nhg.." Some blood seeped out of my mouth. And the claws that had gotten me, left three bloody marks. Almost like Uncle Naruto's whiskers.

"I got one. Hurry up with that one, will ya?" I looked over to the voice. It was the silver purpled haired ex-shinigami.

He was holding a passed out Mimi. And had a creepy pedo fox smile.

"Let her be, you...you...CREEPY PEDO FOX!" I yelled, and lunged towards him.

**'Yeah! Get him! Nyaa~'** Inner cheered. I really should ask Sakura on how to ignore my inner at times.

He scowled at me, hearing what I called him. Just then, my vision went black. I had forgotten about Kitty.

* * *

**Ha! Cliff hangers are awesome!...To the us writers anywaysXD Anyways, review on how you liked, or not liked it. Please...it's what keeps and my sister breathing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, the story is finally coming to an end soon. Oh, and there will be character deaths from this chapter, on. Another chapter or so before the last. And then the epilogue. I loved writing this story with my sis, Gaara'sLover95.**

**My sis, nor I, do not own naruto or bleach...(;_;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

(Riku's POV)

I watched, horrified as everyone stopped to stare as I did. Hiashi stood beside me. Even the rest of the Akatsuki. The damn ex-shinigami and arankar had both Mimi and Maika.

"Thanks for the distractions. It's best to leave now." The silver purpled hair guy said, with a creepy smile.

"Gin! You coward, going after young girls. And Grimmjow? I never thought of you to side with these pricks." Ichigo grunted, getting up.

After he had taken down the Preta Path, one of the enemy got him in the back. Me, on the other seemed alright. I remembered a very sharp pain, and then it went away. I didn't pay much mind to it. I was to busy watching.

"Let my daughter go, you freak!" Kiba snarled, jumping up at him. But the guy only seemed to float higher then he could reach, even with Akamaru.

"Leave Maika alone!" Sakura yelled, almost getting to the light blue haired creature. But he too, jumped out of the way.

"They are not the only ones you should be worried about. That youngen there, seems to have a chain, same with the old guy. Or have ya shinigami's not noticed?" Gin said, pointing over to me.

I looked confused for a moment, and looked down. My eyes widened. There was a chain in my chest. When in the world did that happen?

"Riku...? Damn it!" I heard my father curse, as he ran over to where I finally noticed my body. Behind me.

"Hiashi! No...What will I tell Hinata?" Kiba had just checked Hiashi's body, looking sad. "What will I tell Mimi?"

"W..what happened?" I asked, worried. I looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Ya dead child. Or, did ya not notice?" Gin said, smirking before he disappeared in a black rift with Grimmjow.

"Riku? RIKU!" Tsubasa cried out, taking my body from our father. Tears running down both their faces.

Jani had brought her hand to her mouth, tears evident in her eyes. My Sensei, Kurenai tried to fight the tears forming. Kakashi had walked over to Shippou's body, looking sad as he picked the dog up.

"Kiba...it's...Shippou..." He gave the pup to Kiba, who had shaking hands.

"No...not him too..." Kiba crushed the pups body to his.

It was then I realized, that even if we got Mimi back...she would never again have Shippou by her side. My heart wrenched, not wanting to see her face sad for so long a time. Never smiling at m...wait. I wouldn't be able to see her smile at me anyways...I..I'm dead.

Urahara got up, and walked over to Hiashi and I.

"I have a proposition. Do you both want to keep helping...or move on?" He asked us. Those that weren't Shinigami were looking at him confused.

"I would love to help my granddaughter still, please. But, I would like to move on after I say my goodbye's." Hiashi requested.

"I...I want to stay. I can't leave my brother, father, mother, friends...I want to be selfish, and stay with them for a longer time...Please." I said, looking at him with determination.

He nodded once. "Alright. But first, you must go to the Soul Society. I'll have Yourichi waiting for you, to bring you back. By then, I should have Gigai's for you both. This way you won't attract Hollows. And your's will be a different one Riku. It's one that I have just gotten all the bugs worked out. It just might be perfect for you." He explained, and looked to said woman he was speaking of. She nodded, and flash stepped away.

He then turned to everyone else.

"Don't worry. They have decided to still help. You may have forgotten that we can see them." He said. That seemed to calm down my father and brother. And even Kiba for a moment.

"What about Shippou?" Kiba asked.

"To tell the truth, I never saw the poor pups soul. He might have followed after Mimi...If so, I will make a Gigai for him as well. It will be different, but a challenge that I'm up for." He assured them, and then explained what he was going to do, while they thought of a plan to get the girls back. I then noticed that the Akatsuki had slipped away. Except one stayed behind.

Itachi, Uchiha. And he seemed to be wanting to talk to Sakura.

* * *

(Sakura POV)

I felt the stare's of the others as I took yet another sip of the tea Orihime made us so we would calm down. I sighed as I put down the now empty cup on the table.

"So let me get this straight. Itachi Uchiha the one who killed his clan by himself is the father of Miaka and Sasuke the one who survived the massacre of his clan isn't the father of Miaka... This is to troublesome especially for you women." Shikamaru said.

"Wait! How did that happen?" Naruto asked

"Well you see dad" Takeo said with a very straight face "When a man and women love each other very much and get horny *Smack* Ouch! What was that for?" Takeo asked as he rubbed his head.

"I know that! mean who did this *Points to Itachi* happen?" Naruto asked.

"Well... Remember the attack a year before Miaka?"

"Yeah. What about it. It was when you were kidnapped and held against you will... You were kidnapped right?" Shikamaru asked, watching me squirm from his stare.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be adultnapped not kidnapped since your not a kid?" Takeo said. We all ignored the kid.

"No...I wasn't totally kidnapped. Not one single Akatsuki knows how it happened. We all awoke in the same place in their HQ. They wouldn't let me leave till one of you guys came looking. Which you did after a month and a half." I said, and glared at a sheepish looking Naruto. Then I started to figit the way Hinata used to when we were Gennin.

"You...see. Since I wasn't really a prisoner I was aloud to walk about and stuff, just not outside. So one day, after I healed Itachi from a sickness. I had to...I'm a doctor to those that need them. And doctors, far as I know, are on no ones sides. And then I got into a stupid argument, that I don't remember of what, with Kisame, He had said that woman couldn't hold their liquor...So I wanted to prove him wrong, cause Lady Tsunade taught me how to keep my liqour. And then one thing led to another...a..and.."

"She screwed my brother." Sasuke said, rather bluntly.

My eyes widened at what he said. "SASUKE!" I screeched, and puched him through a wall.

Apparently the others were more surprised of me hitting him, then the other...part.

"S...Sakura...?" Naruto said, with a small nervous chuckle.

"He deserved it! And, that's not the first time, mind you! Remember when he came back from that snake? He was in the hospital cause of me, remember!" I huffed, my eyes narrowed at Sasuke as he slowly sat up.

"Not that...But Lady Tsunade-Obaa-chan? Really?" Naruto asked, a little sketpical.

I glared at him, and punch him through the wall as well, making the hole larger than it originally was.

"Anyone else want to question that?" I asked, cracking my nuckles.

Even Itachi said nothing. The Itachi Uchiha, was scared of my temper.

'That's right, they better be! CHA!' My inner cheered, and ignored her, but silently agreed.

Urahara seemed more upset about his was wall being ruined. Just as he was leaving I heard him mutter. 'Things I do for little sister...'

I'd have to remember to ask him who his sister was.

Just then Jani and Orihime ran into the room.

"Sasori and Tobi are gone!" Jani said, her eyes wide. "They up and left!"

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter was short, but hey. Whatcha going to do? Anyways, please R&R^^ And who just might be Urahara's little sister? We shall see...if your all good! Muahaha!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Strawberry here! Well, the story is beginning to come to an end. And this is my longest chapter so far...not kidding...  
**

**Oh, and once the last chapter is down-loaded, I will be transfering the story, to my sister's and I's sharing account. For the first little bit I will leave up one page of this story, explaining which account to go to read it. Just to let you all know. Anyway, on with the story!  
**

**O.o Oh, and this chapter is rated M, cause of stronger language, and**** of a little torture scene coming up.**

**And thanks Silverwolf77^^**

**My sister(Gaara'sLover95) and I do not own Naruto, or Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

(Normal POV)

Pein looked at the two standing before him, and smirked.

"I guess you two were right. And the plan had worked just as you have assumed it would be." He said, and looked over to where Konan appeared.

"We got the machine, and it's ready for the first one." She said, and he nodded.

"Good. Get the Inuzuka girl. She's still weak from before." He instructed the two before him as Konan left to tell the other's to be prepared.

"Right away Leader." The smaller of the two said, and they left him.

Pein watched them leave, then followed them out, but going in a different direction. Towards the main hall.

He entered the hall, and walked up to beside Aizen. The ex-shinigami had a smile, as he watched the pink haired arrancar, Szayel, getting the contraption that they had raided Oorichimaru's lair for.

It showed a long metal table bed, that is able to move according to where the beam gun is placed. There are straps, indicating were the arms and legs go. There was even a strap for the middle of the waist, and the neck. Around it was square hard-drives, and screenless computers, with buttons, and flashing lights.

The Beam gun, was placed above the table, pointed right where one's heart would be. It was a simple beam gun, that one would see in any action movies.

"I never did Thank-you for bringing me, and my men back." He said, watching the movement's of Szayel.

Aizen smirked. "No thanks is needed. Not only are you helping me, but the spare clones that Szayel had made had to come into some kind of use."

Szayel turned towards Aizen and Pein, his amber eyes pleased behind the remains of his glasses framed hollow's mask.

"It's ready sir's. Who will we be putting under the beam first?" He asked, a sadistic smile formed at the prospect of an experiment.

"The Inuzuka girl." Pein supplied.

The Arrancar smirked, and started pushing buttons, and flicking switches.

The door's then opened to reveal Sasori, and Tobi, dragging in a semi-conscious Mimi.

* * *

(Mimi POV)

**'Wake up pup. You must wake up.' **A voice softly spoke. It was a male voice, or from what I could make out.

'Why?' I wondered, looking around. I had opened my eyes, and found myself in a forest.

There was a shrine, a rather large one. And instead of walls, it had a metal bars, and a metal covering and floor. But had a wooden wall surrounding it, so as to walk around it.

**"Closer pup." **The voice said.

I did as I was told, being cautious. I jumped back, when a large wolven head appeared. My eye's widened as I recognized the creature. The same one from that one dream. He was large, and black as midnight. He had five tails, the tips of them electric blue.

"Wa..What, or Who, are you?" I asked, taking a step closer.

**"I am Tamash****ī****."** It answered.

"Tamashī? Where am I?" I asked him.

**"Your inner world. I thought it best if I brought you here now. I am part of your soul, and you my host. And I was able to see you in trouble in the very near future. I warn you, you must not let them kill your soul."** He advised me.

"Wha-"

**"Don't ask. But, you must wake up."**

Everything started to fade, including Tamashī, and the Shrine he was locked in.

**'Wake..up..'**

'Where am I now?' I thought, my eyes opening slightly.

The very little light that I could make out, was making my head pound. I slowly got up, my one hand on my head, hoping that was all I had to do to make it stop. I looked around the cell, and goaned. I was back in my old cell, except it had no couch, or bed. Just the table that I was on, and the floor. It was also smaller, divided in half. I looked over to the other half, and I saw that Maika was there, on the floor, past out.

I swung my legs over, and grabbed my stomach, fighting off nausea. I heard footsteps, and I looked up to see Sasori, and Tobi come into view.

"S..Sasori? Tobi? W..What are you doing here? D..Did they get you too?" I asked, fighting off the dizziness that was trying to cloud my mind.

"Of coarse not. We were never truly your friend. Only Deidara was, and he was a fool for beginning to think so." Sasori said, opening the cell door to mine.

Tobi walked over to my left side, and pulled me off the table the rest of the way. I slumped to the ground, before Sasori came over to my right. I couldn't walk. I couldn't look at them. I was trying to fight off tears that were threatening.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"To get close enough, to get your friend." Sasori told me.

**"The other young one was right. You should have listened to her not to always trust others right away."**

I looked back at the cell side that held Maika as he mentioned her, and saw her beginning to stir. Just then, Gin the Pedofox arrived.

"My, my. I see she's awake. And the other brat soon, as well. I'll get her ready to come in, in time to watch the fun." He said, smirking.

"Touch her you Pedo Fox, and I'll make sure that you will never have children." I managed to threaten.

His eyes got slantier, and picked my up by my neck with one hand.

"Ya won't even have the time to breath, much or less scream, after their done with ya. And, stop it with that nickname. Or we won't be able to watch the fun of the light escaping ya eyes."

**"Get of her, you fox!"** Tamashī growled.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to keep from choking. "P-E-D-O F-O-X" I spelled out, then spat onto his face, smirking. "You never..gh..said I c..couldn't spell it." I managed to say, and he tightened the grip around my throat. I heard Tamashī's low chuckle.

Tobi and Sasori were watching, with mild interest. He tossed me to the ground, and looked like he was going to stomp onto my head, causing Tamashī to growl.

"Don't. Your Aizen-sama, and Leader-sama want her to be at least awake." Sasori said, his voice bored, but for a moment, I thought I had seen a spark of some sort of concern.

"Ya right. I'll get the other bratling." He said, walked to the cell.

Sasori and Tobi went onto either side of me again, and started draging me away.

I didn't feel like trying to talk to Sasori and Tobi again. My throat still hurt from Gin. We soon came up to large door's, and entered. I scanned the room full of Arrancar's, Espada's, ex-shinigami's, and Akastuki.

I showed no fear, that I felt that made me want to shake. But stubbornness, and glared at all who caught my eye. Like hell, was I going to give them the pleasure of how terrified I was.

Sasori and Tobi placed me onto the metal table, and a pinked haired Espada started tightening the straps.

"Comfy?" He asked, a sick smirk appearing in his lips.

"Not in the least, you pink haired freak. But thanks for asking." I said smiling sweetly, and then smirking as he scowled as he caught what I called him.

"That's an insult to your dearest friend. Or, from what I was told." He said, coming over to face me.

"Not in the least. You see, she has beautiful bright pink hair. And natural black highlights. You, on the other hand, have dull pink hair. And with darker roots. And that's just assuming you dye it that ugly pink of a color." I said, and giggled with a grin, at the look he gave me.

Looked like I hit a mark. I heard a few of the group surrounding me chuckle as well. He scowled, and tightened the strap around my neck. But not tight enough to make it feel as if it was choking me. I was getting tired of things going around my neck.

He turned towards Aizen and Pein, and both seemed to have an amused smirk. Which I assumed that they had heard the exchange.

"All is ready Aizen-sama, and Pein-sama." He said, doing a bow, with his left hand over his left side, where his heart was to be.

"Good. Put it on the lowest setting. I want to see just how close she is." Aizen said, and Szayel nodded.

He walked over to the control panel, and started pressing some buttons. I looked away from him, and to where Sasori and Tobi were. I scowled, which quickly turned into an expression of pain. I hadn't seen him flip the damn starting switch. I hadn't notice Gin or Maika close to them. Nor did I see her look of horror.

"...Nhg!...GAHH!" I screamed, my eyes closed as the pain was unbearable. The light beam started making my chest to glow, and my body arched from the pain. I kept screaming, but not once did I beg for them to stop. And then, the pain ended. Tear's sprang into my eyes, as I tried to forget the pain.

"YOU BAKA'S! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I heard Maika yell, as I was panting for air.

I numbly tried to remember when she had appeared.

"Shut it ya gaki. This is the best part to watch." I heard the Pedofox say.

**" up! Are...ight?" **Tamashi tried asking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

My eye's were still closed. And then I opened my eye's, and glared at Aizen and Pein.

"2." Was all the warning I got.

Again, the pain started, but had doubled. It felt like my inside's were burning, and trying to scratch their way out. Blood started to come out of my mouth, and I think I felt my tear's thicken like blood. My heart pounded fast, trying to fight back the light. I didn't know how I knew, I just did that once the light reached my heart, the pain would be undescribable. I was betting my scream of pain could be heard past the door's. They left it on longer than the first time.

But when it stopped I was gratefully taking in air.

**"If...I...ould...help..." **Tamashī whimpered, which got me a little scared.

"She's a stubborn fighter..." Aizen said, and Pein nodded in agreement.

I whimpered slightly, my eyes shut tight. I turned my head away, towards Maika, Gin, Sasori, and Tobi. Blood tear's running from my eyes when I opened them, making Maika scream at them. What she said, I couldn't hear properly.

"Last one. 3." Aizen said.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as soon as the light hit me, my eyes shutting automatically.

**"PUP!"**

I wasn't able to turn my head away from Maika, as more blood tear's started to leave my eyes. The blood coming from my mouth was beginning to increase. And a roaring in my ear's was starting to make me feel as if everything I heard was mile's away.

And then the pain started to subside. And opened my eyes, to see myself on the table. Not moving or making a sound. I shivered at the sight of my eyes. And I didn't hear Tamashī. That worried me since I just started to hear him after that strange time/dream from earlier.

Everyone turned to where I now stood, and the light beam subside as the machine was turned off.

"Well, well. I never expected you to become a spirit in Hueco Mundo. And what a...strange look you have." Aizen said, standing up.

And I stared at him. "S..Spirit?" I muttered, scared as I looked around. Not cluing in what he ment by 'strange.

"Yes. In fact. I never thought you would have a Zanpakutō either." He added.

I looked to my hand, and gasped seeing the Katana I was gripping. It was long, and both side's sharp. The hilt was a plain dark red color, with black cloth ribbon's surrounding it, allowing a better grip. The hilt ornament had the design of a paw print, with two dark red half moon's on small piece's of string on either side, dangling from it. The blade color was of a dull gray silver, with a deep red color. The color of blood. And it...felt familiar.

* * *

(Maika's POV)

**'Wake up! Nyaa~'** A voice said

'Who's there?' I asked, and looked around.

I was confused. I was at the Uchiha compound. And in front of the head house. I never went in it, cause I always felt like someone was watching me. And the only difference, was that the house was made of stronger wood, with metal bars. And inside, a large snow white dragon. Her wings were just as white. And where the webbing would be, was made of flexible ice. Her tails were fully pink, just as pink as my mother's and I.

**"Wake up, Your friend is in danger! Nyaa~"** She told me again.

"Mimi! Wait who are you?" I questioned, trying to remember. But my brain felt all fuzzy ish.

**"Yes her! You, young one, need to wake up! And to top it off, you forgot about me! Jeesh, am I never to be remembered, or something?" **She was getting mad, I could tell. She hadn't added 'Nyaa~' to the end of what she said.

"Will you tell me who you are soon?" I said

**"Fine! It's Howaito! You should be remembering me by now! Now wake up Baka, and make sure they don't kill the pup's soul!" **Howaito yelled, and with that I woke.

I couldn't make out anything as I opened my eyes. All I knew was that I was cold. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up that's when I saw the face of that Podofox guy. Mimi had told me about him, and he was doing his stupid grin with made me mad. I scowled at him as he dragged me out of what looked like a cell. His grip tightened as we walked out and towards the huge doors. He stopped and looked at me.

"There's some people in there that's important. Aizen-sama for one is important. I will not hesitate to hurt ya if ya threaten him." He told me, as he pushed the doors open.

**"He can't boss us around! Nyaa~"** Howaito said, as I glared at him, and entered the room.

As I looked around I saw some people dressed in white puffy outfits with some black in them. I looked to see Mimi being strapped on a metal table. I smirked as I heard her conversation.

"Comfy?" He asked, a sick smirk appearing in his lips.

"Not in the least, you pink haired freak. But thanks for asking." She said, smirking as he scowled as he caught what she called him.

"That's an insult to your dearest friend. Or, from what I was told." He said, turning to face her.

"Not in the least. You see, she has beautiful bright pink hair. And natural black highlights. You, on the other hand, have dull pink hair. And with darker roots. And that's just assuming you dye it that ugly pink of a color." Mimi said, and giggled with a grin, at the look he gave her.

Looked like Mimi had hit a mark. Man, what a big ego much. I heard a few of the group surrounding us chuckle as well. Even Howaito chuckled.

**"She has spunk. Nyaa~"**

As I looked to my side I saw Sasori and Tobi watching. I glared at them till Sasori turned his head to me. I searched his face for any signs of concern or that he was sorry for this. As I looked for this I found none. I glared at him and he never looked away. Then Tobi looked at me. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling that he didn't give a crap ether.

"Why?" I questioned them. Howaito was growling as I glared at them.

When they didn't answer I got really mad. "I knew that you guys were there for a reason! She trusted you guys!" I hissed. "I told her not to trust anyone! I don't! And you know what, she goes and befriends a bunch of misfits who only give a shit for themselves!" I hissed again. "NO wonder no village wanted you. You're. All. Snake Disgusting, manipulating, little son's of-" My rant was cut off by a pale hand. I glared again.

"You will not talk" Pedofox said. I glared at him wishing he would melt and burn.

**"Let me out! I'll show him not to try to control you young one!"** I hushed Howaito, and kept glaring.

Then I heard Mimi scream. My face drained of all color. I pushed his hand away, as I saw a beam of light hit her on her chest.

"YOU BAKA'S! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled, I could see Mimi panting for air.

"Shut it ya gaki. This is the best part to watch." Pedofox said .

My eye's were still on Mimi. I looked at her and saw her glaring at two people who, I was assuming, was Aizen and Pein. Aizen with the white hatori and Pein being the freaky emo pearcings. I too glared at Aizen and Pein.

"2." Was all Aizen said.

The light was one again on Mimi's chest. This time it was bigger then the last. I could see the blood starting to make it's way out of her mouth. Her tears that was falling turned to blood. I could feel the tears come to my eyes, but I pushed them back. I was trying to struggle out of Gin's strong hold, wanting to help my friend. My sister.

When the light stopped I saw Mimi take in a lot of air.

"She's a stubborn fighter..." Aizen said, and Pein nodded in agreement.

I could hear her whimper slightly, her eyes shut tight. She turned her head towards me, Gin, Sasori, and Tobi. Blood tear's running from her eyes when she opened them. Begging for help. She never begged, she was like her father in that department. And I think that even she didn't know she was silently begging.

"You TEMES! Leave her alone! stop IT!" I screamed and tried to get to her only to have arms tighten around me.

**'...I don't think the pup can take much more. Do something!' **Howaito sounded worried.

'You don't think I've been trying!' I snapped at her.

"Last one. 3." Aizen said.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi yelled as soon as the light hit her.

I saw that she wasn't, well couldn't, turn her head away from me, as more blood tear's started to leave her eyes. The blood coming from her mouth was beginning to increase.

I could see her begging still to let the light win. I felt the tears flow down hard and fast as I saw her body laying there not moving. Her eye's had glazed over, showing no emotion. Her screams had stopped. Her body was limp now, not squirming or shuddering from the pain. And the arms around me, let me drop to the floor.

I couldn't see anything but as I looked up I saw Mimi was now standing by her body. I saw the katana she had. It was long, and both side's sharp. The hilt was a plain dark red color, with cloth ribbon's surrounding it, allowing a better grip. The hilt ornament had the design of a paw print, with dark red half moon on either side, on a small piece of string dangling from it. The blade color was of a dull gray silver. The tip, colored red, the color of dried blood.

"Well, well. I never expected you to become a spirit in Hueco Mundo. And what a...strange look you have." Aizen said, standing up.

And I stared at her, then at him. Then back to her. My eyes widened. She looked the same, but she now had two, fuzzy appendages on her head. They were pure black. And I saw that she also had five tail's, the same color. The tips were covered in bright blue. And her eyes, looked more like her fathers. I don't think she has the byakugan anymore.

"S..Spirit?" Mimi muttered, scared as she looked around. Her ear's were down, showing she was confused, and scared.

"Yes. In fact. I never thought you would have a Zanpakutō either. You must have stronger spiritual power, than even Kurosaki Ichigo." He added as he saw the katana... Wait a Zanpakutō! I knew what that was! Izo has one! As did anyone that was a Shinigami that I've met!

"Zanpakutō, is what people like Ichigo, and other Shinigami's have. People who have lots of spirit power, will form one. You get them at the Shinigami acadamy, or before on rare cases." I said out loud. I felt the eyes of everyone on me.

I shrugged and wiped my eyes clean of tears. I was just a little happy that I was able see my friend not in pain. Even if she was now a spirit.

"How, is it that you know that?" Aizen asked, looking curious at me.

I said nothing, and before they could grab me, I ran over to Mimi. And, because they were a little stupid for forgetting to search my whole person, I pulled out a kunai from behind my forehead protector, that I hid there in case I lost my ninja weapon's hip-pouch, or if it was taken.

"Mimi, we will have to fight. We may be out numbered, but you can also still fight." I told her, as the people, and creatures around us chuckled.

She looked to me, and nodded. She grasped the hilt of her newly made Zanpakutō with both hands in front of her. I was thankful that we knew the basic's of fighting with a Katana.

"You think, that you two will be able to escape?" Aizen asked, amused by our efforts.

"Whatever. At least we'll go down fighting, like the Kunoichi we are." I snapped.

Just then the door burst open, and even looked over towards the door's.

"Security in this place has gone down the hole here Aizen." Ichigo said, glaring.

Beside him, were Rukia, Renji, Izo, a tall tanned guy with messed brown hair, another with black hair and glasses, Captain Hitsugia with Rangiku, and Captain Kuchiki. Behind him were, Uncle Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Uncle Naruto, Gaara, Riku, Deidara, Sakura, Itachi, and Grandpa Hiashi.

Everyone looked over to where the machine was, with the empty shell of Mimi. They took in the blood, and her glazed over eyes.

"TEME'S! What did you do to my daughter?" Uncle Kiba snarled, causing over half the group to gasp. He was getting ready to charge.

"Da!" Mimi called, causing him to stop from making a mistake of underestimating Aizen's power.

They looked over to where Mimi and I were. They were confused, as they looked from between Mimi's body, to her soul, before it clicked and taking in her new form.

"Pein...I do believe that your people will be able to distract these intruders. Grimmjow, Stark, Gin, Tousan, help them will you? The rest of us, will try to finish what that contraption was unable to finish." Aizen instructed, then turned towards Mimi and I.

Fighting ensued around us, and was kinda intimidating. I mean, this room is large, yes, but was it large enough for this large group to be fighting?

Mimi took a slight step back, as Aizen started towards.

"Aizen-sama. Let Tobi and I deal with them." Sasori said, as he and Tobi came up beside him.

"By all means." He accepted.

Mimi glared at Tobi and Sasori as they walked towards us. Deidara then appeared beside Mimi, and she looked over to him.

"I had no idea of their real motives. I can't believe Donna did that. Wait...I sorta can. It's him after all. Let me help you two." Deidara explained.

I looked at Mimi, and we nodded. "Sure." I said, as Mimi smiled.

"This is rather touching. But, let's get this over with. You two need to be destroyed" Sasori said, pointing to Mimi and I. "And you, Deidara, need to die as well."

Blue chakra string's started glowing, and a strange puppet appeared. He flicked his wrists, and Kunai's popped out of the wooden contraption, with, I was sure, dipped in poison.

"I'll take yo-"

"No, me." Mimi said, cutting Deidara off.

Her gaze had hardened, as she took a step forward, her Zanpakutō out in front of her. Deidara nodded, and he and I faced off with Tobi.

* * *

**I was kinda hoping that this would have been the second to last chapter, but I guess not. Anyways, please R&R, it's what feed my sister's and I's souls.**

**Oh, and for those that want to know**

**Tamash****ī**** mean's Soul**

**Howaito mean's White**

**Original, I knowXD But, wait till you hear what Mimi's Zanpakut****ō****'s name is^^ And whoever guess what ever happened to Shippou's soul get's cookies! EXCEPT YOU IMOUTO! yOU ALREADY KNOW, SO YOU CAN'T GUESS! *sticks tongue out* And I know that was childish, but eh, she's meh sister.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot! Last one, and then epilogue! Wow, to tell the truth...I've never truly finished any kind of story, unless you count my one shot that I had done for my Imouto^^ And with this being up, also means that my lovely sister, Gaara'sLover95, is over her own writers block!**

**I own nothing! Neither does Gaara'sLover95. We only own the plot, and OC's.**

**Serena: I would love to put yours and Silverwolf77's characters in this one, but I am making another Naruto one. And I could incorporate them into it if you wish, since this one is coming to a close. (Sidenote from Lover95: Thanks for the suggestion^^ Listening to my music helped with this! :D )**

**Silverwolf77: I had wondered why the name 'Tamashi' sounded familiar. If I had looked closer, I would have seen that it was the name of your character. I am sorry for not realizing it. But I like the name you had first given to your character, and plan to keep it for your character rightfully so, in my new Naruto story.**

**Oh, and I am sorry for the fighting scene coming up...I'm not good with these types of scenes, but hopefully it's alright ^^; But my imouto's scene should make up for it.**

**Oh! And there will be a couple Character deaths...one some might even like to see go! And in my last chapter, I had noticed a slight mistake, but it is fixed, so no biggie^^**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Mimi POV)

I glared at Sasori, my grip tightened on my katana. Or what they've been calling it, my Zanpakutō. I was just lucky that I was taught sword techniques since I was five. Grandpa wanted me to learn more, and insisted my parents to get me taught.

"Why?" I asked, as I deflected a poisoned Kunai that was sticking from the puppet that Sasori was controlling.

He said nothing, and I dodged again, slicing at it diagonally. I was able to get it to cut through a little of the wooden puppet. But not enough for it to fully slice it into toothpicks. And one of the Kunai's were able to scrap across my skin. I hissed as I realized that it wasn't poison, but acid on the blades, strange.

I brought my Zanpakutō up, as a large kunai came rushing down towards me.

"Why did you betray me!" I demanded, pushing away from the puppet. "I thought of you as an older brother! Why!"

I got almost close enough to get a scratch on Sasori's cheek. He stepped back, and got his puppet in the way again. I made to get away, but another Kunai tip got my leg. I nearly lost my footing from the pain of the acid.

"Because. We needed to find your friend. And to do so, we had to let you think that we helped you escape. To trust us fully." He said, bringing the puppet right a top of me. I was able to swing my Zanpakutō at it, and got two of it's Kunai arms sliced into pieces. "Although that idiot wasn't in the plan to begin with."

I was panting. The acid was hurting like heck, and I had to find a way for it not to spread into my blood stream, and soon.

_**'Mimi!'**_ A voice in my head called, and I shook my head.

'What the? Who's in my head now? Is it you Tamashi?' I thought, trying to stay focused on Sasori.

He moved his hands, and the puppets head came flying off it, towards my own head. And then the world stopped. Like time literally stopped. I looked over at everyone else, and saw them all stopped in mid fight, as if everyone was frozen.

And then the scenery changed. I was standing in front of Tamashi's imprisonment shrine.

**'No pup. It's not I. But someone who might seem familiar.'** He said, and motioned for me to turn around.

I did so, and my eye's widened. It was a little boy, about the age of an eight year old. His hair was short, and spiky like. It's color was a bright silver, with the tips of his hair being a darker silver. Instead of human ears, he had silver dog ones atop his head. One was rounded and pointed. The other was somewhat bent down. His eyes were large and purple. Over his left eye was a red moon tattoo, with little dots in the curve of it.

He wore a black netting long sleeved shirt. He had a red scarf going from across his right shoulder down to his left hip, and wrapped around his hips. The ends were tied on the right side of his hip, and flowed down to his bare feet. He wore dark black shorts coming just past his knees. On his clawed hands, he had a black brace like slip attached to his middle finger, and ended at his elbow. His tail was wagging behind him, as he smiled up at me.

_**"Mimi! I've missed you! You keep getting captured."**_ The boy said, confusing me.

"Um...Who are you?" I asked the boy, and he looked crest fallen that I had asked.

_**"You don't recognize me? When I was alive, I was your best friend!"**_ He said, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I've never met you." I said, still confused.

_**"**_**Young one. She might not recognized you because you were in a smaller, fluffier, form."** Tamashi said, confusing me even more.

_**"Hm? Oh, yeah!"**_ He said, smiling and chuckled nervously.

A fire then exploded around him, and shrunk down smaller. When the fire cleared, my eyes widened. There stood Shippou.

"WHAT? You died?" I cried, and slumped to the ground, tears welling in my eyes. His eyes widened, and he went back to being an eight year old kid with dog features.

_**"Yes, no...I don't know! All I know is that when I was struck, my soul became yours. And when...they killed you...I appeared as your Zanpakut**__**ō**__**. So technically, it's a rather odd occurrence. That's what Tamashi told me anyway. I also have a new name now, so it's not Shippou." **_ He said, trying to comfort me.

"A...new name?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

_**"Yeah! Now listen carefully, kay? Cause I'm also going to teach you something that will help with this battle."**_ He said, and I nodded, listening.

* * *

Time started, and the head flew at me, and I was able to slice it apart, and both slices flew past me on either side of my head.

I held my Zanpakutō in front of me, and turned the tip to the right on a 90 degree angle. "Dawn, Shirubāmūn!" I said.

A bright light engulfed it, and left. What was a Katana, was now a Glaive.

The blade resembled a fang, with three serrated edges on the cutting side. The one closest to the top being slightly smaller then the other two, and was bright silver. The cutting side was edged with blood colored red. The pole arm is as long as the same length of both of my own arms, and dark brown. The portion near the ending of the blade was wrapped in blood red cloth, with a strip hanging from it, attached to a red half moon. The bottom part of the pole was of the same design with the same looking cloth and moon.

I then placed my hand in the middle of the wooden pole, and started spinning it.

"Tsukiakari no shīrudo." I said, and a moonish-fire like glow consumed me.

I grinned. "Hit me with your best shot." I dared him.

He scowled, and sent the puppet at me again. I sliced it, and didn't flinch when a kunai skimmed my skin like barrier. I rushed up to the surprised Sasori, and had Shirubāmūn pressed where his heart would be.

I stared into his cold eyes, before stepping away, and making Shirubāmūn go back into his Katana form.

"Why?" He asked, confused on why I didn't kill him.

"Because, I am not like you." I said, as the moonish-fire glow receded, and left.

He was still confused, as I continued slicing up his puppet into toothpicks like I wanted to at the beginning.

"Finish up already." We looked over to where Aizen and Pein were, and was looking over in our direction. It had been Pein who had commanded it.

And now that I looked around, I noticed that many were injured on both sides. And many were tired, even the Espada looked beaten.

"Aizen-sama, Leader." A voice said, coming from group of four of the Akatsuki.

We all looked over, as Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakazu stopped what they were doing. And stepped away from those they had been fighting with.

"The four of us feel...As though this is not right. These girl's are not really the original jinchūriki host's that we're after. And they are no where near our plans. It doesn't seem like our dream is remembered." Konan said, looking at Pein.

"And that you don't seem to be our Leader, Leader. It's like Aizen is _your_ Leader." Kisami added in.

"And I am no more a spy. **And I hate being out in the open, fighting**." Zetsu pointed out.

"And I've been seeing no profit at all for us." Kakazu said, straight to where he think's is the real trouble.

Pein glared, but most of all looked hurt when Konan had spoken against him.

"Fine. But you will not leave alive." Pein said, hardening his gaze.

* * *

(Maik POV)

I looked around and brought a hand to my kunai pouch, waiting to hear the clink of the chains they would usually put on a prisiner only to be surpised that I didn't have any, I looked at Mimi's wrist.

"MIMI! YOUR AN IDIOT!" I yelled bringing the attention of a few Akatsuki and Arrancar to me as well.

"What?" She asked as she turned to me, her eyes blinking a few times.

"Those BAKA'S forgot to put chakra cuffs on us! We could have EXCAPED since you used to be here!" I half yelled.

She blinked once, twice, then they widened in realization. "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot that!"

"I can't either! The baka Akatsuki are way to stupid to even remember! And to cheap."

Kakazu glanced over at me. "Of coarse we didn't use chakra cuffs. We weren't gaining any profit, thus we dare not get chakra cuff's for they are to much."

_'...They're cheap and idiots.'_

_**'...Nyaa, Maika?' Howaito asked.**_

_'Hai?' _I answered.

_**'You do realize that we are in the middle of them, right? Nyaa?~'**_

_'...Oh.'_

_**'And I'm pretty sure they don't take kindly to those that call them idiots. Nyaa~'**_

_'...They can't touch us.'_ My Inner said.

_**'How do you know this?' **_Howaito and I asked at the same time.

_'Cause...um...we can do a transportation jutsu...which was probably how...they got here?' _Inner told us, meaning Mimi's father and the rest.

Mimi sighed at me, realizing that I must be talking to my own tail-demon and Inner. "You know, with us as Chuunin's, we suck." I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"How did we pass again?" Mimi asked.

"We were the only ones willing to fight our best friend. That, and your father threatened Uncle Naruto." I pointed out.

"..."

"Excuse us, for interrupting your amusing conversation, but why is Mimi like that?" Deidara asked, now noticing her new appearance with the ears and tails.

"She died, and seems to have another soul." I said bluntly glaring at Tobi, "And you! I can't believe that you could turn on the one person who FOUGHT for your safety! You YARO!" I half yelled, and I could see my mom and Itachi give me a little glare.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk. I smiled as well and held out my Kunai in a defensive pose, and waited for Tobi to attack.

Tobi laughed a little and it sounded darker...and older."WAIT! *points at Tobi* Why do you sound older then you make people think?" I asked, and Tobi laughed again in the dark voice.

"You, my girl, are the first person besides Pein, Konan, and Zetsu to figure it out. You are truly a Uchiha." He said in the dark voice. I looked beside me, and saw that Deidara had a surprised look on his face as well.

_'That cause we are! What a dumb-'_

"What do you mean?" I asked him, cutting Inner off. Tobi shook his head and took out his whip and unraveled it. With a flick of his wrist the whip came flying at Deidara and I. I dogged to the right as Deidara dogged to the left.

After a few minutes of trying to get close then dogging to not get hit by it, I growled. _I've had enough of this!_ I thought as as I did the hand signs for the transportation jutsu.

"Transportation jutsu!" I cried as I disappeared and re-appeared behind 'Tobi' and punched the back of his head as Deidara came up and punched him in the stomach.

Tobi laughed a little and swung around and caught me by the neck and his hold tightened. I racked my nails against his arm in hope he would let go. I smiled to myself as he brought me closer to his face. I made my right hand into a fist and punched him in the face...er mask.

I heard the satisfying sound of multiple cracks, making their paths in his mask as he dropped me from the sudden attack. When I was on the ground, Deidara helped me up and threw his little spiders at 'Tobi' and got us a little ways away, and made a one handed hand sign and said one word.

"Katsu."

Then BOOM Tobi was thrown to the back wall, and he looked like he was unconscious but one never could tell with the fact that he had a mask on.

**_'Ooh! Ooh! Can we have explosive clay too?' _**Inner begged, an Howaito and I ignored her again.

I walked up to him and started to peel away his mask when his hand caught my wrist. "You thought that Deidara's little bugs knocked me out?" He asked with dark humor.

"I didn't know with that damn mask on, alright." I said as I jerked away my wrist from his hold.

"You shouldn't be helping _those_ people. You should help _these_ people who _didn't_ lie to you." He said.

I stared at him confused. "Lied? They don't try to kill my best friend or me!"

"Little one, _we_ didn't hide the fact that we were going to. Unlike their big secret." He said.

"How big?" I asked wondering just how big this secret was that no one told me, while Howaito seemed to take it personal for calling us 'Little Girl'.

_**'We ain't little! Let me out, please Maika? I promise to just ruffle him...A little bit...'**_ She begged of me.

_'I'll thi-' _I said to her, getting cut off as he spoke.

"That Itachi is your biological father." 'Tobi' said as he started to get up. My eyes went big at the thought. _Itachi...Uchiha Itachi...Is MY FATHER!_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed in his face, making him go back against the wall again. "Are you telling me that the man I knew as my father was lying? And the man I hate with all of my will power, is my FATHER!" I growled and looked back at the fight.

"WAIT! HOLD THE DAMN FIGHT! You! *points to Sakura*, and you two! *Points to Sasuke and Itachi* I WANNA FRICKEN TALK TO THE THREE OF YOU! NOW!" I screamed, and mosly everyone shrank back from the volume of my voice, and Uchiha's can be very scary when angry. I had forgotten Mimi's new heighten hearing, and her father's already impressive hearing.

"WHO THE HECK IS MY FATHER! BECAUSE I'M SURE MOM DIDN'T MAKE ME HERSELF!" I screamed and Itachi and Sakura gave me glares for swearing, and Sasuke's glare for including him in my little scream fest. "Never mind! I don't care at the moment! We will continue this, later." I snarled at the three.

I looked back at 'Tobi' and glared, "You wanna know something? I wanna punch the nearest thing to me, and guess what?" I asked as 'Tobi' shrank back a little more. "That's right, you are the closest thing near me." I hissed as I grabbed the front of his cloak and punched his mask again. I then threw him to the ground, stood over him, and me being small helped me not bending over alot, and started to punch him till his mask came off.

My eyes went wide as I looked into the eyes of the Sharingan, and backed away as he got up.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Everyone that could, was watching the young Uchiha girl, whom went from madly beating the 'Tobi', to being someone who looked frightened.

Izo and Lee, noticing that she looked frightened, ran over to her, ignoring their wounds.

"Maika? Maika what's wrong?" Lee asked, stepping in front of her, his hands on her shoulders to make her at him.

Izo looked down at Tobi, and his eyes widened slightly. Only one name came to mind for him after seeing and knowing what Maika had told him. _'Uchiha...'_

Izo then scowled, and grabbed a hold of his cloak. He dragged him to where everyone else was, whom had been watching, and dropped him onto the floor. "I thought there were only _three_ Uchiha's from what Maika told me. And now, this damn creature shows up? Just what the heck is going on here? Cause I think there's a bigger picture then we can see." He growled through clenched teeth.

Maika, and Lee joined him. Izo stepped back, and held her close to him

Itachi looked down at 'Tobi' and scoffed slightly. "Madara, is one of the reasons for why there are so little of us Uchiha's. He's been under the alias 'Tobi' for years. To throw suspicion from himself, by also acting like an idiot. The next being that I didn't want to help father to over throw the Hokage. He's also the reason, dear Maika, that we had to fake your mothers, and my brothers, death. If he found out earlier about you, than you would have been killed before you even graduated the Academy." He explained, looking to his daughter. Then glared at Izo's tight hold on her, but said nothing...yet.

"So...You are my father? Wow...The man who kidnapped me is my father..." Maika murmered aloud, not knowing it.

Sakura glared at Itachi. "What? What does she mean you 'kidnappened' her?" She asked, a slight growl undertone.

"This isn't the time Sakura. Deal with man, and child problems later. After we all get back home." Naruto ordered.

She scowled, but complied. Maika suddenly stiffened, did a few hand signs, and appeared behind Pein, deflecting the blade that was aimed at him with an armed kunai. And why, has she done this? She is in a firm believer that partners, being of the same status or not, should not stab them in the back. Literally, and figuratively.

himself"Backstabbers are unforgivable in my books, Aizen-teme." She snarled, as the surprised ex-shinigami was pushed away from the Akatsuki Leader by a girl smaller than even Momo.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone watching, confused that she would help the missing-nin.

"I Don't know why and I don't care why you would want to kill him, but let me make one thing crystal clear for you. I. DON'T. LIKE. BACKSTABBERS. If you ever try something like this around me I will NOT hesitate to cut you up and leave your intestines for the birds to eat." Maika hissed. "I don't care that he kidnapped me, for that is his own reasons, and I don't need to know. As for you, I will kill you for all what you have done, and for what you've done to Mimi. Because it was YOU who ordered that damn ugly-pinked haired Espada, to use that damn torture devise on her! You made HIM go all to THREE! It was YOU that actually made her beg! For the FIRST TIME in her life! And she didn't even KNOW that she was!"

And with that she threw the Kunai and jumped at Aizen after he dogged the Kunia, punching him in the face and making a successful crunching sound, hopefully of his nose. As Azien went to cover his nose, Maika smirked, ducked and swiftly kicked his legs out from underneath him making him fall to the ground with a 'thump'. She did a few hand signs, and brought her fingers in front of her lips.

"Water Style: Large Water Chain Jutsu." She said, blowing out, as water materialized from the surrounding molicules to help her, turning into steaming chains, and surrounding the ex-shinigami. Bounding, water burning, all while getting him soaked at the same time.

Maika grabbed the Kunai from the wall it was logged in, and walked calmly over to Aizen. "Do you think you can defeat me girly?" Aizen asked as he spat out some blood from his mouth.

Maika looked at him emotionless. "Hn." She said as she kicked him in the face and brung the kunai to his face.

"I wanna leave you a pretty scar from Moi. I'm sure Ken-chan would love the tribute when he see's you, even if it's different." She said with a evil smirk and dragged the kunai from under his left eye and made an 'M'.

Mimi walked over, and bent down to get a better look. As did Deidara, and anyone else interested to watch.

"Good one Maika." Mimi said, and stood, her tails swaying behind her.

Hearing someone grunt behind, and Mimi feeling wetness on the back of her head, turned while using her hand not holding onto Shirubāmūn. As she brought her hand back to look at, she saw a dark red coating, and looked to see that Gin had his Zanpakutō raised, about to gut her from behind. She then noticed that he had a Zanpakutō sticking out in the middle of his chest. For once, they all saw his eyes fully, before they closed, and he fell forward.

The one who had done it, was Matsumoto, who seemed devastated by what she had done. Some could only guess what turmoil she was in, hurting the one she cared about. Even if he wasn't a good guy. Sensing her pain, Konan stepped from where she had been standing by the wall with the other three ex-Akatsuki, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Only Pein knew what and whom she was thinking of.

Maika glared at Aizen even more. "Happy? You bring death with you where ever you go." She said, and her eyes hardened. "I would let Pein, or even Uncle Kiba to do the pleasure of killing you. But, as I had learned a few things in Soul Society, I think it only fitting that we bring you back, and killed by those you had hurt deepest." She said, standing straighter.

Mimi then looked at him as well. "And the Espada that you brought back, can return to being at peace if they wish." She added, getting a few confused looks. She sighed. "Aizen here, made them to be clones. That's why it's a little easier on beating them, and all that jazz."

Aizen was scowling, as Captain Hitsugia and Captain Kuchiki hauled him up. They did a kido to help them take him back to Soul Society, along with Tousan, who had given up when realizing that his Upper had been brought down.

The Espada, realizing that they weren't bound to the ex-shinigami anymore, looked like they had gotten their lives back. And no longer had to deal with the three ex-shinigami's anymore. They had gathered around each other, and watched as the two Captains took them away. When Chad, the Ninja's, Quincy, and Shinigami's turned to them, it was Ulquiorra that had stepped from the others, and spoke in his monotone voice.

"We don't dare stop you, nor will we attack. Human or Soul Society." He said, his half-lidded eyes, seemed a little more at peace, than the others have seen. "I was upset for being brought from the darkness that was comforting." He added, before he started to begin to turn black, and like he was set on fire, his ashy remains left. But even they had scattered.

The Espada's either left, or had done what Ulquiorra. Except Yammy seemed he wanted to fight, but settled on leaving and looking for harder, yet weak opponent.

All who were left, and wounded were Rukia who was being held by Renji. Izo who was still holding Maika. With Lee right beside her. Chad and Uryu were watching and making sure that Madara didn't try to escape. Although Konan, with the help of Mimi were trying to console Matsumoto that what she did, she had to do. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara were helping Ichigo, and Hiashi and steadying them. Riku and Deidara were sticking close to Mimi, and glaring at each other. Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke were talking in hushed tones.

Finally, it was Sasori whom had walked from the Akatsuki. Everyone, other than the Akatsuki, with the exception of Deidara, were glaring at him in pure hatred. Ignoring them, he walked over to the contraption that still held Mimi's corpse. Unstrapping her body, he picked it was bridle style, and walked over to Kiba.

Everyone watched, as Kiba took his daughter's body. "I...I'm sorry. I truly didn't want this to happen. I had thought that they were going to wait for the next night. And that you would appear before she...became her spirit. I may be a puppet again, but I think I'll defrost my real body, so as I may take my punishment." He said, making most of the Akatsuki's eyes widened.

He then turned to Mimi, and lowered his eyes. "You asked me why, and I had said what I hadn't meant. The real truth was that, I figured you had more time. And that I would be able to help you and your friend escape." He said to her.

Mimi's eyes were wet with un-shed tears, and walked slowly to him. She looked him in his eyes, searching. She must have found it, because she hugged him. Her tails also seemed to hug him, and her ears were down. "I forgive you...Sasori-nii-san." She said, startling a few people. Riku walked over to them, and Mimi then clung to him, and he walked her back over to her father, family, and friends.

"Let's get out of here." Kiba said, kissing the top of his daughter's head who was standing beside him.

* * *

**Strawberry: And that people, is the end! Well, not totally. After all, there is still the epilogue! And might I say...This chapter has to be one of the longest we've ever done in this story! Well, sister dear, any comments before the epilogue is up?**

**Lover95:... OMG! I wrote a lot! And I usually never write that much... and yes I am scared of Madara... He's a creepy little pedo freak! I mean come on! Who kidnapps little girls and trys to befriend them? PEDO'S DO! anyyywayy, I think that this chap was great ^^ The epiloge is all that's left and then no more chappyys.. *sadface* I like writing this story very much and I can't belive only one more chapter till it's done... Okay done talking I have to finish my own story's chap so TTYL XD**

**Strawberry: Kay. And thanks to all those who reviewed, and faved/watched this story!^^ And my poll is still up, so choose which story should be next to come in!**


	11. Epilogue

**Strawberry: Epilogue people. Enjoy^^ Oh, and I will be getting rid of those a/n's.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

(Normal POV)

After they all got back to the human world, they were tired. And those that had enough chakra to do so, had done the Transportation Jutsu's for them all to return. The ninja's had waited a few days to return to Fire Country, after their health and chakra replenished. Mimi, and Riku stayed in Karakura Town.

Uhuraha had contacted Tsunade, which everyone found out was his little sister, so that they could. And that Naruto couldn't go against the elder Hokage's orders. He was going to teach the two for two year's, about control. And for Mimi to gain control over her other soul, Tamashi.

Maika was upset of not having her best friend coming home with her. Till Izo said that he was able to leave with them. And learn from their country. She was squealing when she left. Mostly cause he remembered on getting her that blue Ipod he had promised her.

Aizen and Tousan were sentenced to death, and are no longer among the living or dead. Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki are still awaiting trial. Although Mimi was able to talk to her Uncle Naruto about not to be to harsh on them. They were being used as tools in the first place. Although, she didn't care what happened to Madara anymore. She was happy with the memories of Tobi as, well Tobi.

Itachi, who was sentenced to at least a year of teaching beginner Ninja's at the Academy, and got together with Sakura. Sasuke didn't mind. He and her were only friends anyways. And he also got together with someone that he had rescued on a mission, a year after they had returned. Maika talked with her parents, and uncle. And found that she was alright with it. She was just glad that she had them back.

Hinata was content to at least know that her daughter was alright, and always got a letter from her. Hiashi went to Soul Society, and a service was held for him. And when they had got back, Hinata had then told Kiba that she has been expecting. Mimi was thrilled, and couldn't wait to come home. Ren was a little put out when Maika started dating Izo, but decided not to dwell on it.

Shikamaru and Tsubasa had their ear chewed out by a grief stricken Temari. But she excepted that she would be able to hold her other son again soon. As long as he came back.

Jani had given birth to two little ones. A boy and girl. They named their son after Gai. And named their girl after Jani's mother, Aina. And the two were a handful for the new parents.

Gaara and Choko were soon expecting themselves. Naruto had to calm Gaara down while Choko was in labor. Or in other terms, had to spar with him.

Naruto soon found Takeo's mother. Who had been widowed, and Takeo was ecstatic to see her. And she with him. She didn't mind that Naruto raised her boy. She was just happy that he had a good childhood, and had good friends.

Deidara decided to help around the Inuzuka compound, under Kiba and Akamaru's watchful eye's of coarse.

And sooner than most expected, the two years were up, and the whole village decided to have a welcoming home festival for when the two showed up.

* * *

(Riku POV)

I breathed in the air, and my eyes sparkled as I took in the familiar forest. I looked down at my semi-short, financé as we ran. Me in the trees, and her below. Her slitted pupils looked more like her father's now, but instead of dark brown, was a dark gray. The red fang markings still there. She had her long, dark navy blue/black hair up in a ponytail, and was smiling. She was wearing a gray half-hoodie, showing her midsection. The back of it showed the flame swirl of her mother. And the netting that she wore underneath. She traded in her light gray capri's with a gray skirt, slitted on the sides. She wore shorts that went to her knees under it, and still had the netting over her left leg. Her Hitae-ate still around her neck. Shirubāmūn was strapped onto her back.

I had let my hair grow out, and was up in a poneytail itself, looking like fathers when he was younger. My Hitae-ate still across my forehead. I switched my long-sleeved white hoodie with a white t-shirt like hoodie. And kept the cargo shorts, but they were black instead of dark gray. I had Gekkō no yōna akuma attached to my hip.

Feeling me watching her, she glanced up, and smiled with a slight blush. I had asked her to merry me before we had left Karakura Town. We had dated for a year, before I asked. And was over the moon that she excepted.

"Riku, we are almost there! Let's walk in together." She said up to me.

I smirked, and jumped down beside her. "Yes, oh troublesome woman." I said, and she playfully smacked my shoulder.

"I ain't troublesome." She said, and we came into view of Konoha.

We smiled, glad to be home. As we entered, we stopped. In front of us, was...the whole village. I looked at Mimi, and she smirked at me, before she ran to her father's arms. And then held her new baby brother. She also was greeting her now, adoptive, older than her father, brother, Deidara. Though because of the past two years of events, didn't look a day over twenty-one.

I looked over to my own parents, and smirked seeing my own twin brother. I guess no matter how long we are separated for, we'll always dress alike. My mother had happy tears, and she ran to me, and gave me a death hug.

My father chuckled. "Let him breath, troublesome woman." He joked.

My mother glared at him, but said nothing else. She let my father hug me next. Well, as much of one. And my brother jumped on me, and we joked.

"MY DAUGHTER'S GETTING WHAT!" I heard a yelled, and I flinched.

I looked over and saw that Mimi looked like she was sweat dropping as she held her little two-year-old brother, Hinata was trying to cover her giggle, and Deidara and Kiba looked like they were about to pound some one. Maika was already there along with Izo, and she seemed like she wasn't about to let her go. I sighed, and walked over with my confused family.

Maika looked shocked, but happy.

"Who is he?" She asked, her dark green eyes wide.

Mimi blushed, and looked over to me. They followed her line of sight, and Kiba and Deidara were scowling at me. I walked over to Mimi, Maika let go, and let me wrap an arm around my fiancé.

"Mr. Inuzuka, would you allow your daughter and I, to get married?" I asked.

Kiba looked like he didn't want to, but gave in at his daughter's pleading look. "Fine, you may." He said.

"And if you hurt her, I'll beat ya to a bloody pulp, un!" Deidara threatened.

I looked over to see my mother and brother smiling, happy for me. My dad was mumbling how the wedding was going to be troublesome.

Mimi smiled real wide, and kissed her father's cheek. She then ran back to me, and kissed me full on the mouth. She stopped the kiss before it got further, and clung to me with a silly smile.

I smiled myself, thinking how life was going to be a bit more fast pace than I was used to. I looked to see that Maika was looking at Izo very expectantly. I smirked, as he realized what she was thinking, and paled on asking her father for her hand. But that's for another day to tell.

* * *

**Strawberry: My sister's and I story is now finished! Thanks for reading everyone^^**

**Lover95: Omg.. I had nothing to do in this chap... WAAA!.. I might make a little story bout Izo asking Itachi for Maika's hand XD Wonder how that will turn out XD **

**Oh, and**** Shirubāmūn**** means 'Silver Moon' And**: **Gekkō no yōna akuma means 'Demon like Moonlight'**


End file.
